Online Friends, Offline Enemies
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: He was an arrogant, conceited, jerk in her eyes. She had no idea he was the same guy she had been talking to online for months, and neither did he. Jericho/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This idea just wouldn't leave my head. I had to write it down..then I had to post it. This is like _You've Got Mail_ meets _Sleepless In Seattle_. If everyone hates it, I promise I won't continue it. I'll go back to my Jericho one shots!**

**Full Summary: **_He was arrogant bastard who she despised. Online, he was different. She just didn't know it was him she was talking to. He didn't know it was her either, but slowly figures it out after awhile. _

_XX_

_**Online Friends, Offline Enemies**_

"Did you see all the nice things Lance Storm said about me on his website? If he wasn't my friend, I'd think he had a man crush on me. Though who could really blame him..." Caylin frowned when she heard his voice. Chris Jericho annoyed the hell out of her. He was the only person in the entire world she didn't like and didn't get along with. She wasn't really pleased that his voice was the first thing she heard when she entered the hotel lobby.

Of course he had a crowd of fans..and wrestlers around him as he told what was probably a fake story anyway. The smirk he sent didn't go unnoticed by her either. It was one of those "everyone loves me and you're jealous" smirks. It was safe to say he didn't like Caylin either. She never did anything to him though. Mickie told her it was because they were so different. Caylin was a serious person, and Chris..well, wasn't most of the time.

Flipping him off as she passed by satisfied her though. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. Candice went out after the show with some of the others and probably wouldn't be back until the early morning hours, something Caylin was thankful for. Candice had a tendency to talk non stop at night. Caylin usually didn't mind, but tonight she was tired.

Entering her room, she reminded herself that she had to pack in the morning. She decided to get up early and shower and pack. She glanced at her laptop on the desk and sighed when she saw she had no new emails. After changing into her pajamas, she decided to sign on to AIM and see if anyone was.

No one worth talking to right now she concluded after glancing over the list.

_KingOfYourWorld has just signed on._

Caylin jumped slightly at the sound of the ding alerting her someone signed on. She smiled when she saw who it was. Before she could message him, a message appeared on her screen.

_KingOfYourWorld invites you to an instant messaging conversation. Do you want to accept this message?_

Caylin quickly accepted and laughed when she saw what he wrote.

KingOfYourWorld: How much did you miss me?

CanYouSayCay: Tons. My heart was breaking every minute you weren't online.

KingOfYourWorld: Doesn't surprise me. People tell me that all the time.

CanYouSayCay: I believe it.

KingOfYourWorld: LOL

CanYouSayCay: Did you really just say LOL?

KingOfYourWorld: No.

CanYouSayCay: Shut up.

KingOfYourWorld: So what mega awesome super cool things did you do today?

CanYouSayCay: Nothing really. I got into an argument with a coworker though! That's always fun.

KingOfYourWorld: You better watch it. Your boss will be firing you and don't think I'm hiring you.

CanYouSayCay: He won't fire me. I'm the best he has.

KingOfYourWorld: I'm sure I'd be better though.

CanYouSayCay: Doubtful. It took years of training.

KingOfYourWorld: Which means it'd take me less than a day.

CanYouSayCay: I don't the outfits would look good on you.

KingOfYourWorld: You're a stripper, aren't you?

CanYouSayCay: NO!

KingOfYourWorld: Then I'd look good in your uniform.

CanYouSayCay: Cocky aren't we?

KingOfYourWorld: I prefer to call it confidence.

CanYouSayCay: Better than arrogance.

KingOfYourWorld: ...Not true.

CanYouSayCay: I'm not commenting on that. So how was your day?

KingOfYourWorld: When you're as great as me, everyday is great.

CanYouSayCay: I'm going to go to bed and hopefully your ego will deflate by tomorrow.

KingOfYourWorld: You love me.

_CanYouSayCay has signed off._

Caylin reread a little of the conversation laughing quietly to herself. She had met him about a year ago online and they clicked immediately. They didn't know each others names, professions, or anything about each other's lives. He could be a drug trafficker for all she knew. She did remember him saying he traveled a lot come to think of it. She shook her head. No way. Besides, she traveled a lot and she wasn't a drug dealer. She preferred not knowing anything about him, and him her. She could be anyone she wanted. She didn't have to be Caylin; the beautiful woman who dominates RAW's diva's division.

There were times though that she wanted to ask him his name, or where he was from. Sometimes she even had the want to meet him. It would never happen though, so she pushed thoughts like that away.

She shut down her computer and went to bed content that night.

**XXX**

"Jericho! You ass. I hate you!" Caylin screamed down the hallway at the arena.

"Love you too babe." Chris smirked as he walked backwards down the hallway. Nothing gave him greater pleasure than annoying her. He knew she didn't like him, and that made it all the more better. He wasn't to fond of her either.

"Go walk in front of a bus!" She yelled at him, unaware of her boss standing behind her.

"You think it's wise that the current champion becomes incapacitated?" Cayling froze. This was all that arrogant asshole down the hall who was laughing's fault.

"Uh, no sir. I was..I was only joking. Just joking." Caylin quickly lied.

"I'm sure you were. Please be in my office in an hour." Vince said nothing else, just walked away. Caylin audibly gulped. She was in trouble. Vince was going to fire her, she was sure of it.

All because of Chris Jericho.

She'd kill him after she was released.

**XX**

"No damn way."

"Ms. Long.." Caylin rolled her eyes at Vince being formal.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Caylin, yes you are. It's only for a few months."

"JUST FIRE ME!"

"Calm down."

"I'M NOT ENTERING A ROMANTIC STORYLINE WITH JERICHO!"


	2. Chemistry

**A/N- Now that Becky's updating rampage is over, I deemed it safe to post this. You all should tell me what you think...not that I don't love getting 14 favorites, 22 story alerts, and 4 reviews. **

**X**

**Online Friends, Offline Enemies**

"Did Caylin ask for this storyline? I bet she did." Chris sat smirking in Vince's office, ignoring the looks Caylin kept sending him. She was under strict orders not to say a word.

"No Chris, she didn't ask for this. Listen you two, it's no secret you don't get along, but for the next six months you're going to." Vince demanded. This storyline was bound to bring up the currently slumping ratings.

"There will be autograph signings, television promos, and matches, all which you two will do together." Vince continued.

"Want us to hold hands and sing Christmas carols too?" Caylin spoke up.

"Nonsense, Christmas is over." Chris choked back a laugh at Vince's serious answer.

"So why us?" Caylin asked. This question has been weighing on her mind for a few days now.

"Well, neither of you are currently in a big storyline, so this will help with that, and you're the only two that I have seen that have chemistry together." If Caylin would have had a drink in her hand, she would have thrown it at Vince's head. Chemistry? Between her and Jericho?

"Do pigs fly too? Is it currently raining cats and dogs?"

"Caylin, it's okay. It's only natural to feel love towards me. You'll feel better if you just admit it."

"Shut your mouth Jericho, and never speak to me again." Caylin was now angry. Why was Vince out to make her life miserable? She could handle this storyline with anyone but Chris. Hell she'd even prefer Snitsky. Kissing Gene was more appealing to her than even being in the same room as Jericho.

"Next week you two have a match together, against Santino and Beth. Chris is going to save you Caylin at the end, and it'll go from there. More details next week. You two can go now." Vince tuned them out as be began reading over paperwork. Chris and Caylin stood up.

"How's it feel baby cakes, knowing Y2J is going to save you next week?" Chris gloated, even holding the door open for her on the way out.

"I felt better when my appendix burst." Caylin muttered when passing him while stopping herself from slapping him upside the head.

"You love me." She almost stopped walking and turned back to him. That was the same thing KingOfYourWorld said to her last night. She laughed to herself at how many little things reminded her of him.

Him who she didn't even know his name.

**XX**

"Let me tell you Cody Rhodes, after signing a MILLION autographs for my BILLIONS of fans, taking endless pictures with my TRILLIONS of Jericholics, and shaking the hand of every three year old who idolizes me, I am beat." Chris plopped down on his bed exhausted.

"You never did tell me who your new storyline is with." Cody was liking this new Jericho. He still had most of his old habits, but he wasn't as over bearing as he used to be. Cody noticed he seemed to turn up the ego when in public however.

"Caylin," Chris said kicking off his shoes. "Apparently we have chemistry." He wasn't exactly happy to be in this situation, though he'd never let her know that. She was too uptight for him.

"Caylin hates you," Cody pointed out. "How are you two going to get along?"

"Vinnie Mac believes in us. Besides, it's only for a few months." He laid down on the bed, deciding he wasn't getting up until the morning no matter what.

"I'm sure things will work out. Anyway, your computer has been dinging for ten minutes. I think someone is messaging you."

Chris jumped off the bed and basically dashed to the desk where his laptop was sitting. It was Monday night which was why he was surprised CanYouSayCay was online. She sent him about thirty frown faces.

**KingOfYourWorld:** Stop, I'm here now. If you missed me that much....  
**CanYouSayCay: **I just had the worst day of my life!  
**KingOfYourWorld: **NO WAY!  
**CanYouSayCay:** Stop mocking me.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Sorry. Now tell me about it.  
**CanYouSayCay:** I have to work with the guy I DESPISE!  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I know the feeling. Though I don't despise her. But I'm stuck working with her.  
**CanYouSayCay:** I guess we are the luckiest people in the world then.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Well you are...you get to talk to me.  
**CanYouSayCay:** You get funnier everyday.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Tell me something I don't know.  
**CanYouSayCay: **I have dark blonde hair.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** That I didn't know.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Which is why I told you.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Smartass.  
**CanYouSayCay:** I'm sure you're tired. I'll let you go now.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Try not to miss me.

_CanYouSayCay has signed off. _

Chris loved their short five or ten minute conversations they had about twice a week. There was no way they could get sick of each other. He was surprised she even told him the color of her hair. They never talked or mentioned about those things. If they did, he definitely ask her what the Cay in her screen name stood for. Was it her name? A nickname? A lousy shot at being sarcastic?

"You seem to be in a much better mood." Cody commented when Chris sat down on his bed.

"Night assclown." Cody was shocked. Chris simply said goodnight.

Something was up.


	3. Clueless

**A/N- I know this is a bad time to post this, fifteen minutes before RAW starts, but it would have been up sooner if I wasn't competing with Becky over away messages. **

**XX**

_**Online Friends, Offline Enemies **_

Caylin was sitting in the catering room with Mickie after RAW waiting on Chris. Vince demanded they at least leave the arena together so the fans could start questioning it. He even mentioned holding hands so internet sites pick it up and report a legitimate romance.

"Are you excited? This is the big move in your career you have been waiting for." Even if Caylin wasn't excited, Mickie was excited enough for the both of them.

"Remember that time I had the flu and we had to stop every other mile so I could throw up on the side of the road?"

"..Yeah." Mickie was a little confused.

"Lets just say that was more exciting." Caylin finished. Why did everyone think this was going to change her career?

"But you get to work with Chris, and he is so entertaining." Mickie really didn't understand the dislike Caylin had for Chris.

"He's more annoying than entertaining." Caylin grumbled shifting her eyes to focus on her shoes.

"Cay Cay Cay Caaaaaylin." Jericho's voice echoed through the catering room as he drew out her name. Caylin gave Mickie a "See what I mean?" look.

"What do you want Jericho?" She asked even though she knew.

"Cheer up sweet pea, you get to hold hands with the Ayatollah when we leave, which is now." Caylin sighed. She couldn't even protest. Vince and his stupid demands had them sharing a car and a hotel, just for a week though. After the fans believed their relationship, they were free to do whatever.

Except kill each other.

"Should I be worried of you walking in on me in the shower? Or turning around when I am getting dressed? You're not going to crawl into bed with me are you? Cody did that once, and I quickly put him in his place." Caylin tuned him out as soon as he started talking. She'd never survive a week with him without causing bodily harm...to him.

"Alright, take my hand. No stopping to talk to fans. I don't have time to sign all the Jericholic's pictures of me." Chris kept right on talking as if he was unaware Caylin was ignoring him.

With a disgusted look on her face, Calyin laced her fingers through Jericho's, and was a little freaked out at how well her hand fit into his. Not thinking anymore about it, Caylin replaced the scowl on her face with a forced smile.

"Let's just get this over with Chris." Pushing through the exit doors, they both ignored the surprised faces of the fans. What was a heel doing walking with a face? Caylin did her best not to squirm when Chris put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. She visibly shuddered when he leaned down.

"It's just for the fans. Relax." He whispered into her ear. He felt her tense figure slowly loosen up. By the time they reached the rental car Vince had ready for them. She made sure they were out of eyesight she unlaced their fingers.

"Never, ever, put your arm around me again." She demanded.

"But Sugar Plum, I was just being convincing. I think we pulled it off." Chris smirked at her while putting their bags into the backseat.

"Where the hell is the hotel we are staying at?" Caylin was becoming angrier by the minute and had no idea why, which just made her even more man.

"About an hour away." Her mood swings we beginning to annoy him.

"Wake me when we get there." Was the last thing she said to him.

**XX**

"Stop your damn whining. It wasn't even loud." Chris complained as they rode the elevator to the seventh floor.

"You knew I wanted to sleep. You didn't have to play your stupid band's music."

"Stupid? No. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Can't you secretly go room with Cody or something?" Caylin politely asked giving him a sweet smile.

"I could. But that would be going against Vinnie's strict orders. No way I'd risk my job. You're stuck with me Peaches." Chris gave her a sweet smile of his own. Luckily, for both of them, there were no pointy objects around that would penetrate skin. Deciding it would be best not to say anything else, they both stayed quiet until they reached their room.

"Just great." Chris muttered when he looked around the room.

"What?" Caylin was standing behind him and couldn't see anything.

"There's only one bed." Chris muttered again. This was perfect, just perfect.

"No problem." Chris turned around and looked at her like she grew a second head.

"What?"

"You can sleep on the couch." Caylin shrugged her bags off her shoulder's and onto the bed.

"It's a king sized bed. I can sleep on one side, you can sleep on the other." Chris tried to reason.

"How about no? How about you sleep on that couch over there in the corner." Pointing to the small couch crammed into the corner of the room, Chris shook his head no.

"I have a bad back. I won't be able to walk in the morning."

"Sounds like a personal problem." She was trying not to let the guilt get to her. Even if it was Chris, she'd still feel bad.

"Okay then." Chris gave in and moved to the dinky couch. She watched him sit down on it and realized his frame took up about half the couch. He'd never be able to lay on it. She knew what she had to do.

She'd let him suffer for awhile though.

She pulled out her laptop and propped herself up on the bed. She didn't even notice Jericho doing the same thing.

**CanYouSayCay**: He's on my couch!  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Hello to you too.  
**CanYouSayCay**: He. Is. On. My. Couch!  
**KingOfYourWorld**: And who is this he? God? Brad Pitt? Robert Downey Jr?  
**CanYouSayCay**: The evil co worker I told you I had to work with.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Ha. Why'd you bring him home with you?  
**CanYouSayCay**: We're traveling and I have to room with him, lucky me.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: You should share the bed. I know how the poor guy feels.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Let me guess, you're rooming with the girl you told me about who hates you and she won't let you on the bed?  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Precisely. If the bed is big enough, let him sleep there. Trust me.  
**CanYouSayCay**: But I hate him, and he does everything in the world to piss me off.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Don't take it so personally.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Fine.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: I have to go. My oh-so-charming roomy is trying to get my attention.

_KingOfYourWorld has signed off. _

"Did you want something, or just to purposely ruin my conversation?"

"I _was _going to let you on the bed, but not I'm not so sure."

"What changed your mind? Guilty conscience?" He laughed at his own joke still not moving from the couch.

"Just get up here before I change my mind."

"Who knew you wanted in bed with me this bad?" Chris slid into the right side of the bed and rolled over to the middle, his arm touching hers.

"Don't push it Jericho." Caylin warned, jerking her arm away from his.

"Calm down sugar britches." Caylin rolled over onto her side away from him and closed her eyes.

Chris laid awake for awhile, thinking about the conversation he just had a few minutes ago online. He looked at Caylin, then thought back to the conversation again.

No way.


	4. Caution: Coffee with no cream

**A/N- I debated on which one should figure out who the other is online, and went back and forth for awhile. I settled it eventually. Review! Please!**

**XX**

**Online Friends, Offline Enemies**

"Give me some damn covers Chris." This has been going on for two hours now. She was sure that he was doing it to anger her.

"Why don't you trying moving over instead of laying as close to the edge as you can possibly get?" Every time he got comfortable she did something to disturb him. Like open her mouth.

"That would require me being close to you." Caylin didn't even try to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Way to point out the obvious assclown."

"Can't you think of any other insults? That one gets old after awhile." She got sick of hearing him say it constantly.

"I don't look at assclown as an insult. It's more of a word to get a point across." Chris explained.

"Do you purposely try and be annoying, or is a natural gift?"

"I don't know. Do you purposely try to be an uptight bitch, or is it a natural gift?" He smirked when he heard her mumble to herself.

"You know, mumbling to yourself is a sign of insanity." Chris informed her, enjoying edging her on.

"Just shut up so I can go to sleep." Caylin was ready to kick him out of the room but knew it wasn't an option. Chris would just get Vince to let him back him then she'd be in trouble. Chris Jericho; the cause of all her problems.

"Night princess." He ignored the kick he felt to his leg and turned over.

Like always, Jericho woke up right at seven on the dot. It seemed that he could never sleep in not matter what. He figured it was because he was mentally stronger than all humans and didn't need much sleep. He had an hour before Cody would bring him his coffee, just enough time to shower and gel his beautiful blond mane.

"What the hell?" Just as Chris was getting ready to run his fingers through the said beautiful blond mane, he realized he couldn't lift his right arm. He quickly saw what the weight was on his arm; Caylin's body. Apparently sometime during the night she rolled over to him.

"Can't blame her, I'd want to be as close to me as possible too." He didn't know whether to just shover her away and ultimately waking her, or to gently move her.

"Definitely gently. It'll stop her from complaining for at least another hour." Chris slowly began to pull his arm out from underneath her and froze when her hand grasped his arm.

"Stay." Oh God, she must be high, or unaware it's him. Chris smirked, oh what he wouldn't give to have a camera.

"Move." He had no time to play nice guy right now.

"Mhnmmh."

"Well that sounded intelligent Caylin. You can rape me later." He gave her another shove, maybe a tad to hard though. He winced as he heard the clunk as her body hit the floor. Not good.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

"You were just feeling me up five minutes ago sugar britches." He laughed when she sat up and he took notice to her hair. It was like she went to bed with hairspray in it. It was a bunch of tangles.

"I was not feeling you up. I was sleeping contently until YOU pushed me out of bed." She maneuvered herself so she was sitting on the side of the bed facing away from him.

"Of course you were content. You were laying in my arms...er, well arm." Chris pointed out. He held out his arm where there were still red marks from her head.

"Go to hell Jericho! I hate you." Caylin screeched.

"I'm not putting up with this. I am going to email Vincent right now and inform him you are a bitch!" Chris made his way to his laptop and sat down on the uncomfortable couch.

"No. I'm going to email Vince and let him know you are a conceited asshole and that I can't work with YOU!" Caylin reached for her computer that was sitting on the stand and opened up a word document. She jumped slightly when her computer _dinged_.

_KingOfYourWorld has just signed on_

Perfect, she could rant to him. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Chris looked down as his computer dinged after a few seconds of being logged on.

_CanYouSayCay has just signed on_

She had perfect timing. She always made him see the better side of things.

**CanYouSayCay**: He pushed me out of bed! On purpose!  
**KingOfYourWorld**: That's not as bad as dealing with the biggest bitch in the world.  
**CanYouSayCay**: I think it is! He woke me up.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Because of her I won't have time to fix my beautiful hair.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Because of him, I lost out on an extra hour of sleep. I'm sleep deprived as it is. I don't need his help!  
**KingOfYourWorld:** She made my arm have ugly red marks on it!  
**CanYouSayCay**: He accused me of sleeping in his arms! YEAH RIGHT!

Chris looked up at Caylin and saw her looking at her computer screen waiting for something. He looked back down at his conversation he was having. There was no way....nah, it had to be a coincidence.

**CanYouSayCay**: You there?  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Yeah. Sorry, my cell rang.  
**CanYouSayCay**: I can go if you're busy.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** No, no. It's fine. So are you going to kill your room mate?  
**CanYouSayCay**: He'll probably drown himself in tears. He didn't have time to "fix his beautiful blond mane."  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Hair is very important to a man.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Not that important.

Chris heard a knock on the door and Cody announcing himself. Chris began typing goodbye to his online friend and sent it at the same time she sent one.

**CanYouSayCay**: My room mate's friend is here to give him his morning coffee because he is too good to get it himself. Bye.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Coffee time. Bye.

She signed off before she even had a chance to read what he wrote, he was sure of it. He noticed what she wrote though. He noticed all the similarities too. There was just no way. No way this woman was Caylin. It's all just a coincidence. He decided to ask her what her name was next time they talked.

"Chris, your lacky is here, and look, he even brought me coffee. I already like him. Now, I'm going to meet up with Mickie. See you later...assclown." Chris didn't even have time to respond because she was out the door in a flash. Cody entered the room and handed him his coffee and sat down at the small table.

"Why aren't you dressed? And why is your hair a mess?" It was eight o'clock, Chris was already up and dressed, and his hair was perfection by now.

"How many people would you say have internet in the world?" Chris asked still pondering his earlier thoughts.

"About three billion, why?" Three billion people? There was no way that the one person Chris found that he liked to talk to...was the same girl he couldn't stand talking to him real life?

"No reason asswipe. Now, why the hell isn't there any cream in my coffee?"

"There is."

"NO THERE ISN'T." Chris took the lid of his cup and pointed at the black liquid.

"I guess Cay took yours."

"What did you just call her?"

"Cay." Cody said slowly. Chris was losing it.

"Why?"

"She likes to be called Cay usually instead of Caylin. Says it's to manly."

CanYouSayCay?

It all made sense now.


	5. Cay vs Caylin

**A/N- Things will really pick up after this, and Caylin and Chris's relationship is going to have some changes coming to it as well. Review!**

**XX**

Ever since Chris made the revelation that Caylin was the same girl he has been talking online to for months. The problem? He had no way of proving it. He couldn't just come right and ask her; neither Car nor Caylin. First of all, Caylin and him couldn't hold a conversation long enough for him to ask her, and Cay and him were under strict rules to not ask each other anything personal. The only thing he couldn't wrap his mind around was the fact that these two people (who he recently discovered was only one person) were so different. Cay was a fun, friendly, sometimes sarcastic woman.

Caylin was just a plain bitch.

Chris was just about one hundred percent sure CanYouSayCay was his beloved temporary roommate. He would do little things to Caylin through the day and see if CanYouSayCay would complain about it.

She usually always did. For instance:

_**CanYouSayCay**: He shoved me out of the elevator so he could get to the car first and drive!_

Chris had done the same thing to Caylin earlier that day. For one, just to annoy her, and secondly, she was a horrible driver. That wasn't the only circumstance where Chris tested his theory.

_**CanYouSayCay: **He told everyone I was in love with one of our co-workers._

Chris might have spread it throughout the locker room that he had heard Caylin calling Randy's name out in her sleep, repeatedly saying "I love you". It didn't take long for Caylin to hear the rumor, then a few short hours later, Cay was complaining about it online. The one that really convinced him though?

_**CanYouSayCay: **Chris (that's the assclown's name) just put temporary hair dye in my shampoo. My hair is currently orange!_

Not only did she steal his word, use his name, but she was complaining about the hair dye. Chris tried telling her that orange was her color but she didn't want to hear it. So when he was sleeping, she cut his even shorter than it already was. Anyway, Chris doubted all of this was just a big coincidence.

There was no doubt his online friend, was his offline enemy.

**XX**

_One week later_

Remember that week Vince demanded Caylin and Chris spend together? He extended it to a month because of the overwhelming reception they garnered from the crowd. If that wasn't bad enough, tonight was their 'first kiss' on screen.

It made Caylin sick just thinking about it.

"You better have mints with you. I've had the unfortunate experience of seeing what you eat." Caylin muttered as she watched Chris swallow his fifth onion ring.

"You..gjrigr..cigeself ghirg lujrcky ..." Caylin just gave him an astonished look as he tried to speak with his mouth full. See? Sick.

"Close your mouth when you eat. Once your done, repeat what you said." He accepted the napkin she offered him and wiped the sides of his mouth.

"Sure thing sweet pea. What I said was, you should consider yourself lucky." Chris watched Caylin grasp the fork next to her. He was a little scared that she was going to stab him. They were in their hotel room eating lunch. They didn't have to leave for the arena for another two hours.

"And why is that?"

"You get to kiss the most wanted man in the world." Chris informed her.

"I'd gladly switch with anyone who volunteered."

"Come on peaches, aren't you just a little excited?"

"No."

"Not even an ounce?"

"No."

"Not even a quarter of an ounce?"

"That made no sense."

"I'll take that as a yes." Chris announced, quite proud of himself.

"Whatever. I'm getting on the computer." Caylin got up from her bed and grabbed her laptop. Chris smiled to himself. He grabbed his also, which was laying beside him so she didn't notice. He decided not to change anything. He would continue to talk to CanYouSayCay as if he didn't have any idea who she was. He even managed to play mind games and make himself look better in the process.

**CanYouSayCay**: I hate him.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Chris, I assume?  
**CanYouSayCay**: I have to kiss him, work related.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: I take it you don't want to.  
**CanYouSayCay**: ….I kind of do.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: So you like him?  
**CanYouSayCay**: Oh no. Not at all. I just want to see if he lives up to what he makes himself out to be. God.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Is there anything wrong with a guy being confident?  
**CanYouSayCay**: No, but he's just so irritating. He gets under my skin.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: That's because you let him.  
**CanYouSayCay**: I can't exactly murder him.

"Who are you talking to Jericho?" Chris's head popped up to look at her. He was laughing at her last message when she called him out.

"Is it any of your business, Caylin Sue?"

"When the hell are you going to tell me who told you my middle name?" Caylin asked, momentarily forgetting about her conversation over the computer.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Caylin Sue." She preferred it when he called her some fruit. Ever since he found out her middle name, it's been nothing but Caylin Sue this, and Caylin Sue that.

"I hate you." Was her only retort.

**KingOfYourWorld**: You there?  
**CanYouSayCay**: Yeah, sorry. I was arguing with Mr. Pleasant.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: I have to be at work in less than two hours, and need a shower. I must say goodbye.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Me too, actually. I need to get ready. Bye.

_CanYouSayCay has signed off_

_KingOfYourWorld has signed off. _

"I'm getting a shower." Chris closed his laptop when he heard her.

"No, I am." His hair needed to be lathered, rinsed, and repeated three times.

"Come on Chris, you always shower first. It's my turn."

"Fine, you can join me. That's the best I can do." Chris smirked. Caylin thought back to her conversation online a few minutes ago, _it's because you let him get under your skin. _If he wanted to play, she'd play.

"Fine. At least I'll get some hot water." It was her turn to smirk as she walked past him.

"You just want to see me naked."

"I could say the same thing about you, you're the one who suggested it." Caylin reminded him.

"I'm allowed. I'm a man."

"That's sexist."

"Did you just say you wanted to have sex with me?"

"No!"

"I think you did."

"I said sexist."

"Same thing."

"I'll shower in Mickie's room. Hurry up, we leave in a hour." Chris smirked again as he watched her leave.

He won again.

Now he got to look forward to their 'first kiss' tonight. He reminded himself to slip her some tongue to anger her.

He enjoyed when she got mad. He got to hear her rant about it later on the computer anyway.


	6. Can't Say Cay, Kay?

**A/N- Semi filler chapter, but be sure to read the conversation if nothing else, I'm sure you'll get a feel for what is soon to be coming. **

**~*~*~*~*~**

_**Online Friends, Offline Enemies**_

"Caylin Sue, tonight is your night. Do you know why?" Chris asked on the ride to the arena.

"Because you are going to go away forever?"

"No, you get to do the one thing no one does; kiss me." Chris reminded her, for the thousandth time that hour.

"I get to peck you on the lips, not slip you some tongue." Caylin cringed at that thought.

"Not that you don't want to." Chris added, thinking back to the conversation he had with her on the computer.

"It is about number two on my bucket list."

"Really? What could possibly be above making out with the Sexy Beast?" Chris asked, turning the radio down, curious to hear her answer.

"Nothing, you'll just have to figure it out." Caylin smirked knowing this would bother him till he figured it out.

"Caylin Sue, I know that you are lying. Ever since we were forced to spend time together, you've wanted me."

"Oh really?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't blame you. If I was you, I'd do the same thing."

"Seems to me that you are the one always grabbing my hand, or putting your arm around me." Caylin reminded him.

"Only in front of the fans!" Chris defended.

"I'm sorry, need I remind you how many times I have woken up with your arms around me?" Caylin questioned.

"Only because you roll over to me during the middle of the night and basically lay on top of me." Chris pointed out.

"I wouldn't have to roll towards you if you wouldn't take all the blankets. I do get cold, you know?"

"You're always 'I'm not cold Chris, you can have them' every night." Chris mimicked a high pitched female voice.

"One time! I wasn't cold one time,and you act like it's every night."

"Maybe if you weren't on the computer all the time, you would communicate better with me."

"You're on the same time I am! All the time!" Caylin threw back at him.

"But I still talk to you. You become a hermit while on it." They were now at the arena parking lot, and on their way into the building, ignoring the looks people were throwing at them.

"And all you do is insult me while on it." Caylin yelled at him.

"It's not an insult if it's the truth." They were now walking beside each other, except there was a ten foot distance between them.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're an ungrateful, spoiled, bitch."

"Better than being a conceited jackass who makes himself out to be everything he is NOT." Caylin shot back at him, doing her best not to push him against the wall and strangle him.

"I am everything I say I am, I'll have you know."

"Right."

"How would you know? You don't know me."

"Funny, considering you never stop talking about yourself."

"You think you're so funny." By now, just about everyone was listening to their argument, but they didn't seem to notice. Both had stopped walking and were now facing each other.

"Funnier than you." She took a step closer to him, clenching her fists.

"In. Your. Dreams." Chris took a step towards her until they were a few inches apart.

"I'm in your's every night, aren't I?" Cocky, he could almost appreciate it from her if he wasn't so damn infuriated right now.

"Only on Wednesdays baby."

"See what I mean about thinking you're funny?" They were nose and nose.

"CHRIS! CAYLIN! MY OFFICE NOW." They jolted apart when they heard Vince scream at them.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"This is all your fault." Chris mumbled as they followed Vince into his office.

"Not another word out of either of you. Sit down!" Vince ordered.

"Mind telling me what the hell all that commotion was about?"

"I'll tell you sir, Chris Jericho is a pompous asshole."

"On the contrary sir, Caylin is a stuck up, know it all, loud mouthed, bitch." Chris corrected.

"Which is why I don't see why you don't get along with her." Vince pointed out.

"She's impossible to get along with. You should try living with her for a week, not as easy as it sounds."

"Chris hogs the shower, eats everything in sight, takes up the bed, never shuts up, drives like a maniac, spends more money on his hair than I do, and gives himself pep talks." Caylin added.

"You two aren't sleeping together, are you?" Vince eyed them both up. He hasn't seen this much sexual tension in a long time.

"NO!" Caylin about choked while Chris made gagging noises.

"Mature, really mature. You two are excused, and I don't want any more circumstances like this one again. I'm adding another two weeks onto you two rooming together."

"Great." Chris mumbled just as Caylin tripped him walking out the door.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**CanYouSayCay: **He got me in trouble...AGAIN!  
**KingOfYourWorld: **How?**  
CanYouSayCay: **We got into a huge argument and our boss heard us.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **What was the argument about?**  
CanYouSayCay: **….Who wanted who, I think.**  
KingOfYourWorld**: I see.  
**CanYouSayCay: **He had me so mad, I didn't know if I wanted to strangle him or....kiss him.**  
KingOfYourWorld**: So which did you do?  
**CanYouSayCay:** Neither. Though I did have to kiss him later that night.

"_You guys are on in two." Jason, the stagehand, informed Chris and Caylin, who haven't spoken to each other since that morning. _

"_Lets get in position." Caylin mumbled, walking past Chris to the hallway where the scene was to take place. _

"_Action!"_

_Caylin stood, leaning against the wall, holding her left shoulder. The frustration was evident on her face. You could hear the cheers from the crowd as Jericho entered the frame. _

"_Are you okay? You took a nasty bump out there." Chris lightly rubbed her shoulder._

"_I'm fine. You're the one who I was worried about. They were all attacking you, and there was nothing I could do. I thought you were.." Chris put his finger to her lips, silencing her. _

"_It doesn't matter. I'm fine." _

"_I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." Christ tilted her chin up so she was looking directly at him. They were silent for a brief moment, before he slowly leaned in towards her. Hesitantly, he brushed his lips against hers and immediately pulled back. She looked at him. _

"_C'mere." She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down again._

"_CUT!" They immediately pulled apart from each other, both looking disgusted. _

"_I FELT YOUR TONGUE." They both yelled at each other. _

**KingOfYourWorld**: So how was it?  
**CanYouSayCay**: He slipped me some tongue.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: I bet you liked it!  
**CanYouSayCay**: I did not! Then he had the nerve to accuse me of doing it.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Maybe you enjoyed it and just don't want to tell him.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Absolutely not. What a great birthday present from my boss; kissing him.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Is it your birthday?  
**CanYouSayCay**: No...Thursday.

Chris looked up from his bed at Caylin. He didn't know her birthday was Thursday. He didn't even hear anyone else mention it.

**KingOfYourWorld**: Plan on partying?  
**CanYouSayCay**: No. No one knows it's my birthday.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Why not?  
**CanYouSayCay**: I don't want them to feel obligated to do anything.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: What about your family?  
**CanYouSayCay**: I haven't talked to them in over two years.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Well in case I don't talk to you before then, happy birthday.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Thanks. I'm going to go. Bye  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Bye Caylin.

_KingOfYourWorld has signed off._

Caylin froze. How did he know her name?

Chris mentally slapped himself for that stupid comment.

"You look like your dog died." Chris spoke up, hoping to take her mind off that conversation.

"Fuck you." She looked over her laptop at her egotistical enemy/roommate.

"One day if you're lucky." Caylin sighed and began yelling at him.

Chris was relieved, her mind was off of it, for now.


	7. Can't Stay Away

**A/N- I tried not to jump around too much here, but I might have just a little. This most likely could have been two chapters, but I decided it would be better as one. Again, if nothing else, read the conversations, although this time, the chapter isn't a filler, and contains important information. Or I could just be telling you that so you read it all. Review, please. **

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

Isn't it strange how drawn we are to warm, rainy mornings. Very few things were as peaceful as watching the rain fall. Hearing the drops hit the roof was very soothing. Whether she was in the comfort of her own home, or on a hotel balcony, Caylin loved watching the rain. Nothing could calm her down or make her feel more at ease. It was quiet mornings like this she lived for.

"CAYLIN! I GOT YOU YOUR BREAKFAST." But quiet morning couldn't last forever.

"Chris, I'm right here. Do you really have to scream?" She asked walking back into the dimly lit room. There was only one lamp on, and the muted TV.

"I wanted to make sure you would hear me." Chris shrugged and set the food down. Caylin smiled and grabbed her food, taking it over to her bed.

"What did you get me?" She asked while opening the bag.

"Your favorite." She rolled her eyes. Chris didn't know what she liked.

"Homefries topped with scrambled eggs, an orange, and a piece of French toast." Caylin's jaw about dropped.

"How did you know?"

"You only order the same thing every morning." Chris reminded her.

"Yeah, but you are usually trying to clean your spoon and fork so you can see yourself through them." Caylin added, not even joking. Chris really did do that.

"I can still hear you." Chris didn't add that she also told him that online.

"Who knew Chris Jericho could focus on someone other than himself?" She joked.

"Hey, I walked in ice cold rain for this."

"It's eighty degrees out and we are in Florida." Caylin pointed out.

"It's my lie and I can tell it how I want to."

"Most lies are based on the truth though." Caylin said, unsure why she was arguing with him about this.

"Caylin Sue, the truth is nothing but a lie wrapped in a blanket." Chris quoted, after pulling up quotes on his computer. He looked around the room and noticed Caylin's computer was closed, which meant his online friend wasn't online. Flooded with relief, Chris signed on to his messenger so he could tell Cody to bring him coffee. His heart about stopped when he saw that CanYouSayCay was actually online, yet Caylin's computer was closed.

"Where did you hear....what's wrong?" Cayling asked, noticing Chris looking up and down rapidly.

"Uh..nothing. Someone keeps messaging me online, and I was...uh, ….trying to listen to what you were saying." Chris finally got out, quickly coming up with an excuse.

"Who in their right mind would message you?" Caylin joked.

"I'll have you know that I talk to plenty of people on the computer, I'm a big hit on the world wide web."

"Do you have have instant messenger?" Caylin asked, finishing off her breakfast.

"No, I email all my millions of fans." Chris was still trying to figure out how Caylin was signed on when her computer was turned off. There was no way he was wrong about who she was online, he had proved it plenty of times.

"Sarcasm noted. So what is your screen name? I'll add you." He finally had a line to bite.

"How are you going to add me when your computer isn't on?" Chris asked, nodding towards her closed computer. He felt like an idiot when she held up her phone.

"I'm signed on from my phone. I didn't feel like hooking up my computer." She felt the need to explain.

"Showoff. Anyway, since we are in Florida for a few days, I'm going to stay at my house." Chris told her, changing the subject.

"So does this mean I get time away from you?" Caylin asked excitedly.

"No. Vince said you have to come with me." His tone was even, and she couldn't tell how he felt about it.

"Chris, I'm not going to invade your privacy by coming into your home."

"Why not? You invade it every time you come into the bathroom while I am in the shower. Might as well do it at my home too."

"Chris, I know you don't want me in your home, and it's fine. I'll just stay in a hotel close by. I don't see how Vince is going to find out."

"He will, then it will be my ass in trouble, because you're Caylin and can do no wrong in Vince's eyes." Chris reminded her, still debating if he should message her online.

"Well do you have any idea how much longer this arrangement is going to last? Not that I don't love sharing a bed with you every night." Caylin asked, rolling her eyes with her last statement.

"He keeps adding on a week at the end of each week. So who really knows with Vince. I'd say at least two more weeks. Lucky you, getting to spend extra time with a sexy beast."

"I'm not getting into this with you again. I told you, and promised Vince, I would be civil until this whole ordeal is over, so until then, I will _try _and be nice."

"How generous of you." Chris replied, finally clicking on CanYouSayCay's name.

**KingOfYourWorld**: Bon jor  
**CanYouSayCay**: Who knew you spoke French.  
**KingOfYouWorld**: Just between us, I don't.  
**CanYouSayCay**: I never would have guessed. This is such a shock.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: I see why you are upset. You now know I am not perfect.  
**CanYouSayCay**: I knew that when you said "Bon Jor". It's "Bonjour."  
**KingOfYourWorld**: I knew that. So, did you decide to do anything for your birthday? It's in two days.  
**CanYouSayCay**: I am aware of that, and no, no plans. There aren't going to be any plans either.

Yes there is. Chris already sent out the invitations.

**KingOfYourWorld**: That is no fun.  
**CanYouSayCay**: We have already been over this.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: And now we are going over it again.  
**CanYouSayCay**: No we aren't. Now, the guy I am traveling with informed me he is staying at his house for a few days.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: That must be good news for you.  
**CanYouSayCay**: I've sort have grown use to him.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: So you are going to miss him...?  
**CanYouSayCay**: In some strange, weird, way, yes. I mean, we haven't been apart from each for more than fifteen minutes in the past two months.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: So just ask him if you can stay with him.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Are you kidding? It would go straight to his ego and he'd never let it drop.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: I think you would be surprised. I doubt he'd say anything about it.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Trust me, you don't know this man.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: True.  
**CanYouSayCay**: So let me ask you a question.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: No, I can't marry you.  
**CanYouSayCay**: How about telling me how you knew my name?

Chris read the reply over and over again, unsure of how to answer. Signing off seemed like a good option right now, but he didn't want to do that.

**KingOfYourWorld**: I figured it was either Caylin, or Caytlin.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Something tells me there is more to it than that, but I'll let it go for now.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: As fun as this has been _Caylin, _I am going to have to part now.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Can't you just say goodbye like a normal person?

_KingOfYourWorld has signed off_

"We have to be checked out of here by twelve, so we should pack." Caylin mumbled, turning her phone off and getting off the bed.

"Ah, I'll have the bell boy do it." Chris replied, laying back on the bed.

"Get your lazy ass up and pack. Now!" She smacked him across the chest and he jumped up, complaining about the stinging on his freshly waxed chest.

"This red mark better go away by match tonight. If I have to go out there looking anything but sexy, then you are to blame." Chris ranted.

"Like you have to worry about being anything other than sexy, besides frustrating." Caylin muttered to herself, perhaps a little to loudly.

"Really, you think I'm sexy? People said I lost some of my appeal when I cut my hair off, but I think I look better with short hair. What do you think?" Chris asked, stepping in front of the mirror and running his hands through his hair.

"Shut up and pack."

They both packed their belongings in relative silence, not a sentence spoken between them. It wasn't until Chris watched Caylin struggle with her three bags did he finally speak up.

"Caylin Sue, would you like me to carry those for you?" Chris asked sweetly, stepping up beside her.

"Not even you could carry your ten bags and my three."

"Trust me, the Ayatollah can." Cockily, Chris grabbed Caylin's bags, then picked up his four bags, and began to slowly walk to the elevators.

"You know, I could take one or two." Caylin offered.

"No."

"See, this is the frustrating part of you I was talking about. We could go so much faster if you would let me carry a bag or two. I'm not fragile."

"I'm the man, it's my job."

"You're not my boyfriend!"

"I might as well be. You never go out anyway."

"Neither do you!"

"Someone has to entertain you!"

"You are neglecting Cody!"

"He has Ted!"

"This is going no where." Caylin said, stepping into the elevator.

"I'm going to have the cab drop us off at my house first so we can get settled before heading to the arena."

"I'm not staying at your house with you."

"Suit yourself." She glanced at him, surprised. She expected more of a fight from him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The cab pulled up to a rather large brick house in a really nice neighborhood. The house wasn't overly large, but it was still fairly big. Bigger than she had suspected.

"Jay lives there, and Adam lives here." Chris said, pointing to the houses on either side of him.

"You mean you live in the middle of Edge and Christian?" Caylin asked, her inner fangirl coming out.

"Yes, but surprisingly, they like to be called Adam and Jay." Caylin shoved him slightly. She couldn't help it, she loved Edg...Adam and Jay. Plus, she had only been a diva for two years, so she was still starstruck. She also had never met Jay, who was working for the other company.

Chris led them inside, which was as beautiful as the outside. As soon as you walked through the front door, you entered the spacious living room, filled with pictures, big screen TV, and a full living room suit. Chris gave her a quick tour of the house before stopping in front of his room.

"This is...not at all what I expected."

"What did you expect? A mess every where with stripped in every room?"

"I've seen the way you live Chris, you are a slob. I'm surprised at how clean this is. But, I must say, you have a beautiful home." She told him truthfully.

"Yeah, I know. Now, what do you say we get reintroduced to my bed?" Chris raised his eyes suggestively. Caylin laughed and shook her head.

"No, just hurry up."

"Go down to the kitchen and made me a sandwich while you wait." Chris intructed.

"Fuck you."

"Later doll, no time right now." Chris smirked and entered his room, closing the door before Caylin could throw something or hit him.

Caylin strolled slowly through the halls looking at the various pictures on the walls. There were a lot of the wrestlers currently on the rosters hanging up, and some from the nineties. She could tell which was which by Chris's hair. She stopped to look at one wall that was dedicated to his family. He looked identical to his dad, Caylin noticed. At the end of that hall was a room with a clever "do not enter" sign hanging on it. Smirking, Caylin grabbed the doorknob and opened it. Immediately, a loud beeping noise sounded through the house, almost deafening to the ears.

"What the hell?" Caylin shrieked, jumping backwards and covering her ears.

"It says don't enter for a reason." Chris appeared from no where. Caylin watched as he punched in a code beside the door. 11-8-4-4-2. That was the code.

"What the hell do you have in there? Hostages?" Caylin finally left go of her ringing ears. They head the door downstairs open and slam shut before Chris could answer.

"CHRIS! ARE YOU HOME! THE ALARM WENT OFF TO YOUR ROOM!"

"It's fine Jay. Just a snoopy bitch." Chris yelled back down the steps.

"Christian!" Caylin's eyes lit up, and before Chris could blink, she was down the steps. He could hear her talking Jay's ear off a few minutes later.

He was not jealous.


	8. Calls After Midnight

**A/N- This is my favorite story that I have written, and I don't know why. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Online Friends, Offline Enemies**

Chris sat in his living room listening to the conversation going on. Caylin hadn't shut up since Jay arrived. Chris was more patient that usual with her, he knew it was her first time meeting Jay, but after awhile, he got sick of her gushing over Jay.

"Caylin, shut up." Chris had had enough.

"Chris...go away or something." Caylin brushed him off and turned her attention back to Jay.

"This is my house, I don't have to go away."

"Are you done talking yet?" Caylin asked, tired of Chris interrupting.

"Are you done being a bitch yet?"

"Are you done being an ass?"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more."

Jay sat on the couch with an amused smile on his face. He had never seen two people argue more in his life. Ever since Chris joined Caylin and himself, all they had done was argue and send each other dirty looks.

"So you never did tell me why you are here with Chris." Jay cut in, hoping to cease their arguing for a few minutes.

"Vince." Chris and Caylin said at the same time.

"I'm not following you."

"Vince put us in a storyline together, because apparently we have chemistry with each other," Caylin sent Chris a disgusted look before continuing, "so he is making us room together."

"So this has just started?" Jay asked. It was clear that it had because they aren't getting along yet.

"Six weeks." Jay held back his surprise. People usually tended to love Chris after awhile because he was so friendly. They were able to overlook his cockiness.

"How much longer will it last? If I remember correctly, Vince doesn't like storyline to last longer than a month, and you have already surpassed that."

"What can I say? We have chemistry." Chris joked, nudging Caylin playfully who in turn, slapped him.

"What time is it? We have to go soon." Caylin switched the subject, not wanting to talk about the storyline.

"Yeah, we should be heading out. Jay, you want to come? Visit some of the guys?" Chris offered.

"No, you two go ahead." Jay neglected to tell them that he had a meeting with Vince the following Monday.

"Alright man. Caylin Sue, go grab my wrestling bag and get to the car."

"Fuck you." Chris rolled his eyes.

"No time now. I offered earlier but no, you wouldn't do it, because 'OMG Christian was in the house!" Chris mocked, laughing at the blush that appeared on her face. Caylin turned to face Jay so she could redeem herself, but he wasn't there. He apparently left when Chris and her were arguing.

"Go get your own bag, and hurry up, I'm not going to be late because of you."

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"It's a house show, I shouldn't have to kiss him at a house show!"

"Caylin, calm down. You have to peck him on the lips, no make out with him."

"I don't want to kiss him. I know, you can do it for me, Beth."

"You've kissed him before, you can do it again."

"Did you ever think that if maybe you two slept together, the tension would dissolve?" Mickie chimed in. She has listened to Caylin complain about Chris for over a month now, and was beginning to think there was more to their relationship. Everyone was.

"Absolutely not." Caylin quickly finished her hair and walked up to the curtain, her match was next.

"Ready to kick ass with the Ayatollah?" Caylin jumped slightly as Chris came up behind her. She hated when he did that.

"Sure."

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. He didn't detect any sarcasm, spite, or hate in her answer. Odd.

"Nothing, lets just go out there and get this over with."Chris didn't get a chance to respond as his theme music started to play.

Chris stood in the middle of the ring waiting for Caylin's entrance, which came a few seconds after he got in the ring. They moved to the end of the ring and watched Santino and Beth make their way to the ring. It was a quick match, not even lasting a full ten minutes. Jericho and Caylin were declared the winners.

"Just get it over with." Caylin mumbled, her face right up against his.

"We don't have to do this. Vince won't say anything, we aren't on television." Chris put his hands on her shoulders, making it look to the fans that they were having a 'moment' together.

"Just kiss me so we can get out of here." Not waiting for him to respond, Caylin leaned forward and connected their lips. After getting over his initial shock, Chris began to move his lips along with hers. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her feelings overtaking her for the moment. Eventually needing air, they pulled apart, stunned.

"Come on, we can go," Chris led her out of the ring and behind the curtain, "Go get ready so we can leave."

Caylin nodded her head and went in the opposite direction of Chris, not saying a word.

"Just friends, right?" Mickie asked when Caylin entered the dressing room.

"Right."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Cody Rhodes, why don't you have my bags in the car? Were you not aware that it was time to leave?" Caylin heard Chris badgering Cody when she approached them both.

"Let him alone, you can carry your own damn bag." Chris ignored her, not taking his eyes off Cody, waiting for an explanation.

"I..uh..I was talking to Ted...and....lost track of time."

"You are a disgrace, Cody Rhodes. You disgust me. Leave." Cody walked away with his tail tucked between his legs, scared to say anything.

"You're such a dick." Caylin informed Chris, as if he didn't already know that.

"Yeah, I know. You ready to go?"

"Sure."

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"Doesn't matter, I didn't make reservations anywhere, I figured Quality Inn or something, it's close by."

"Are you sure you don't just want to stay at my place? You can have your own room."

"No, it's fine." Nothing else was said on the short car ride to the hotel. Chris tried to walk her to her room but she refused to let him. He knew something was wrong with her, but knew she wouldn't tell him.

She would tell KingOfYourWorld though.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Caylin laid on her bed and looked around the room, she looked at the bathroom expecting Jericho to walk out in nothing but a towel and make a few sex jokes, but she was alone. The bed seemed so much bigger than it actually was because she didn't have to share it. Right about now Chris would be beside her fighting over what to watch on TV. To clear her head, she got her computer out.

**CanYouSayCay: **I am so bored!_  
_**KingOfYourWorld:** That is the first time I have ever heard you say that.  
**CanYouSayCay:** It's so lonely here.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **Where are you?  
**CanYouSayCay: **My hotel room.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **Where is your roommate?  
**CanYouSayCay:** His place. We are near where he lives so he is staying there.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I would think you would be happy about that.  
**CanYouSayCay:** I guess I'm just used to him being around. I can't sleep because it is so quiet here.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Why didn't you just stay at his house?  
**CanYouSayCay:** Too personal. It would be like invading his space.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **Did he ask you to stay there?  
**CanYouSayCay:** Yes, and thinking about it now, I should have said yes.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **Why?  
**CanYouSayCay: **After six weeks with the guy, I've grown comfortable with him. It's too quiet without him here.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Just call him and ask him if you can stay with him.  
**CanYouSayCay: **Absolutely not. That would be him winning....and at least a weeks worth of bragging.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **I bet he'd let you and wouldn't say word about it.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Maybe, but I doubt it.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Won't know until you try. If it comes down to it, you could always make up an excuse.  
**CanYouSayCay:** You're right. I'll call. Night!  
**KingOfYourWorld: **Talk to you later.

_CanYouSayCay has signed off._

Caylin grabbed her cellphone and scrolled through her contact list until she got to the J's.

_Jackass._

After finding his name, she toyed around with the idea of calling him. What if he was busy? Or had company? Would he come get her? Would he let her stay? She had turned him down three times when he asked her previously.

"Caylin! Caylin!" She jumped and looked down at her phone. She had accidentally pressed call and hadn't noticed. Chris had picked up and was trying to get her attention.

"Sorry! I didn't know I hit the call button." She apologized.

"It's okay, did you want something? It's after midnight."

"I...I can't..." She drifted off, she knew she shouldn't have called.

"You can't sleep because my sexy body isn't beside you?" Chris joked.

"Exactly." She wasn't joking.

"So...besides that, did you want something?" Chris finally spoke, keeping the playfulness in his voice.

"Uhh...no."

"Okay then, I'm going to go to bed now, and so sho..." Chris was cut off.

"I can't sleep. Can I come and stay over at your place?" Caylin quickly asked before she could change her mind. She had contemplated on calling one of the girls, but they all were rooming with someone already. Caylin noticed Chris didn't say anything right away. Great, he has someone with him. Some girl. She should have known.

"Never mind, I'll..." It was her turn to be cut off.

"I'm coming. Be in the lobby."

Her body visibly relaxed as she packed her belonging up. She stood outside the hotel waiting for Chris, refusing to question anything; her feelings, his actions, their kiss. She was content with their hate/hate relationship. They argued constantly yet still got along. It was the way she preferred, she didn't want anything to change. She was broke out of her thoughts by a honking horn.

"Could you have taken any longer?" She criticized as she threw her bags in the backseat.

"Could you have waited any longer to call me? It's practically morning!"

"It's one in the morning, not seven!"

"Get your ass in the car and shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Do you want to walk?"

"Do you want to go through life without all your body parts?"

"I will cut your hair when you are sleeping, I swear to God." Chris threatened.

"I will wait until you are sleeping and douse you in 'tan in can' until you are six shades darker." She retaliated.

"I will murder you."

"It is hard to murder someone when you are dead first."

"Is that a threat, Caylin Sue?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Before they realized it, they were in Chris's driveway, the ten minute drive had flew by.

"Just let your stuff in the car until tomorrow."

"I need something to sleep in."

"I'll give you something to wear." Chris offered. Yawning, Caylin nodded her head in agreement, too tired to argue with him. They walked straight up the steps when they entered the house, and Caylin followed Chris into his room.

"What do you want to wear? Sweats? Boxers? Just a shirt? Nothing? I prefer the last one, what about you?" Chris asked her.

"Depends on what you have."

"You know what? You can go through my clothes yourself. I am not standing here all night showing you every article of clothing." Chris ranted.

"What a shame." Caylin began going through his dresser, and finally settled on blue boxers and his old Y2J shirt. She went into the bathroom in his room and changed, when she returned, Chris had his eyes closed.

"And here I thought he was only quiet when he was eating." Caylin walked over and turned the lights out. She quietly walked back over and slid into bed beside him, trying not to disturb him.

"You can have one of the other rooms, you don't have to stay here." Chris rolled to face her, mumbling.

"Yeah, I know."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N- I was thinking of doing the next chapter in each of their POV's, what do you think?**


	9. Christian, Cake, Care to Share?

**A/N- A few things to say here. One, if this chapter is utterly horrible, I understand. I wrote this while listening to Mmmbop repeatedly. Second, I have a poll in my profile pertaining to this story, I'd appreciate if you all vote, please! Third, I decided against the POV switching, at least in this chapter. And lastly, there is no conversation online in this one, Sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Online Friends, Offline Enemies**_

Chris sat in a chair placed near the bed. He had been sitting there for over an hour, just watching. Just watching her sleep. It didn't take long before he began thinking, about everything. He knew he was getting too attached, and that wasn't good. When this storyline was over, she wasn't going to look behind her when she walks away. He knew Caylin would associate herself with him when this was all over with, and he didn't blame her. But over this past month and a half, he has grown to....like her? Maybe even more, but he refused to explore those thoughts and feelings. He was just setting himself up for failure. But lately, he was getting a different vibe from her. Just last night she spent the night in his bed when there was a guest room right down the hall. She called him in the middle of the night because she couldn't sleep. He didn't know what to make of any of it.

"That is kind of creepy, you know?"

"What's that?" Chris asked, moving his eyes down to meet hers. He didn't know she was awake.

"Sitting there staring at me while I was asleep." Caylin smiled, letting him know she was joking.

"A little conceited aren't we? I was simply sitting here since you took up half the bed."

"Are you trying to say something?"

"Yes." Chris laughed at her expression.

"I am NOT fat!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say."

"This is rich coming from you." Caylin backfired.

"What? I'm not fat."

"Well you certainly aren't what you were six years ago." Caylin's eyes drifted down to Chris's stomach to let him know what she was talking about.

"You obviously don't know the difference between being fat and being toned." Chris shot back. He was the sexy beast. He was not fat. He watched Caylin get off the bed and walk towards him, smirking.

"Then what do you call this?" She pulled his shirt up slightly and pinched the skin together. He was too focused on her touching him to answer her.

"That's where I store all my tolerance for you." Chris joked, finally breaking out of his trance.

"Funny. So what are we going to do today? "

"We can entertain ourselves. I am not leaving. I haven't been home in two weeks." Chris told her.

"Oh! I know! We can invite Christian over!" Chris frowned at the suggestion and the excitement in her voice.

"His name is Jay." Chris informed her for what had to be the millionth time.

"Jay, Christian, what's the difference? I loooove him." Chris had to laugh at her overacting and dramatization.

"You call him. I'm not."

"Give me your cellphone then."

"Why?"

"I don't have his number. Come on Chris, are you going to deny me the little joy I get in life?"

"No, but does it have to be with my best friend?" Chris questioned.

"Yes, now give me your phone." Chris was ready to say no, when an idea popped into his head. Yes, this was just what he needed.

"Actually, I'll call Jay. You go shower or something." Caylin eyed him up; he was up to something. Just a minute ago he was against calling Christi...Jay. Deciding not to question it, Caylin took his advice and headed for the shower. Chris watched her until she was out of sight before calling Jay.

"This better be good, it's before ten." Jay grumbled.

"Morning sunshine. Now listen, get dressed and get your ass over here." Jay rolled his eyes. Chris probably needed someone to tell him if his hair looked okay.

"Chris, your hair is fine, your outfit looks great on you, wear black shoes, they go with anything, don't paint your bedroom red, and I have extra copies of you winning the undisputed title in your closet." Christian rattled off; they were the only reasons Chris ever called him this early.

"Why Jay, thank you. You know, I have been meaning to ask you where my new stack of dvds were with that match on it. I was watching my tape the other night, and right as the ref was counting to three the second time that night, right before I became the undisputed champion, it stopped working, and it was the only copy I had with me at the time. I almost had heart failure. But luckily..."

"CHRIS! Did you want something?" Jay interrupted.

"Yes, I need you to come over."

"But I just covered everything."

"I need you to come stay with Caylin for a few hours."

"I thought she was at the hotel?" Jay questioned

"She came over here last night. Now get the hell over here."

"Why do I need to come over?"

"I need to go get party supplies and she can't know about it. Plus, she has some fangirl crush on you."

"Wrestlers don't get fangirl crushes on another wrestler...."

"Trust me Jay, she 'looovvvveeesss' you." Chris said, quoting Caylin from earlier.

"Can you blame her, I mean, look at me."

"So are you coming over or not?" About that time, Chris heard his front door open and close.

"I'm here." Jay laughed.

"Do you know what knocking means?" Chris asked, still talking through his phone.

"I shouldn't have to knock if you invited me over." Jay was walking through the house, not sure where exactly Chris was.

"Yes, but..."Chris was cut off.

"CHRISTIAN!" Chris frowned as he heard Caylin yelling from downstairs; he thought she was in the shower.

"His name is Jay." Chris mumbled into the phone.

"CAYLIN!" Jay laughed at the excited girl. Maybe Chris wasn't over exaggerating.

"Oh my God, we need to get Adam and I'll die happy." Caylin gushed, as Jay continue to laugh, just as Chris walked into the room.

"Caylin Sue, what did I tell you about acting like this in front of people? He is a person, a wrestler, not God." Chris couldn't believe she was acting this way. She was never starstruck with him.

"No need to be jealous, Christopher." Caylin smirked at Chris's agitated face.

"I thought I told you to get a shower?"

"Sorry dad, but I was hungry." Jay stood back; watching. There was something going on between these two, it was obvious, except to them.

"Well...that is no excuse for calling Jay, Christian. I mean really, Caylin, I'd think after two years you'd know the difference between real and kayfabe."

"....You'd think after fourteen years, you'd learn that Jericho isn't your last name." Caylin reminded him harshly.

"That is different." Chris pointed out.

"Care to explain?"

"No."

"Thought so."

"I don't need to take this abuse, Caylin Sue. I'm going to go...out for awhile, and leave you here." Chris told her.

"And where are you going?" Caylin asked, curiously.

"Out. Be back in a few hours." Chris started heading towards the door, before turning around again.

"Don't rape him, Caylin." Chris slipped out the door with Caylin's mouth hanging wide open.

* * *

Caylin stood staring at Jay awkwardly, while planning Chris's death in her mind. He was such a jerk. Did he really need to add that last comment? She wasn't _that _obsessed. It was things like this that made her hate him.

"Hey, relax, he was only kidding. Chris likes to embarrass people." Jay could sense her thoughts

"You think?"

"Lighten up, he has a good heart."

"I'd like to see it." Jay bit his tongue, tempted to tell her about the party, but that would ruin everything. He had remembered Chris telling him about it earlier in the week, but he had no idea who Caylin was until now.

"Caylin, take it easy on him. He is obnoxious, loudmouthed, conceited, and egotistical, but he wouldn't hurt a fly." Jay walked over and sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing? Trying to get into his pants?" Caylin questioned, sitting on the chair.

"No. I don't see why you two don't get along, you have the same attitude."

"I no longer like you."

"Come on, just ten minutes ago it was "CHRISTIAN!", what has changed?"

"Leave." Caylin demanded, though her smile went against her words.

"You can't make me leave, you don't live here."

"Chris and I have been basically living together for two months, so his home is my home."

"You know that made no sense at all, right?"

"So where did Chris go?" Caylin asked, changing the subject.

"Uh...to visit....some friends." Caylin eyed him up, she could spot a lie when she heard one; like now.

"Ha, Chris with friends, get real. So really, where is he?" Caylin asked again. Jay was silently cursing Chris for putting him in the situation.

"He is...."

* * *

"Cody! I don't know what to buy for this party." Chris yelled into his phone, while standing in aisle five at the supermarket.

"Alcohol. Cake. Food."

"Good thinking assclown, now, what kind of food?"

"Edible." Cody responded.

"IF YOU WERE HERE RIGHT NOW I WOULD SMACK YOU!" Chris didn't care that the other people in the aisle were staring at him.

"Get a platter or something. I don't know. Most of the people will be too drunk to eat."

"Not Punk."

"Do you really care enough about Punk to go all out?" Cody asked.

"Absolutely not."

"Didn't think so."

"Thanks for all your help Cody, not really. Tell Ted I said hi." Chris hung up, staring at the food in front of him. A platter sounded good.

Now where to store everything so Caylin wouldn't see it. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Cody again.

"Did you forget to tell me you loved me?" Chris was about ready to unleash his anger when he realized it was Ted.

"No, tell Cody to get down here and pick this food up. I need somewhere to keep it until tomorrow." Chris instructed.

"Yes sir!"

"And tell him to get here NOW!" Chris hung up again, and waited outside for Cody to arrive.

After waiting for fifteen entire minutes, and scolding Cody for his tardiness, Chris finally made his way home, two hours after he originally set out. After deciding against going to get his hair highlighted again, Chris was pleased with his accomplishments thus far today.

"Caylin! Jay! You two better not be naked." Chris covered his eyes as he walked into his house.

"Lighten up, Jay left a half hour ago." He peered through his fingers at Caylin, who was laying on the couch watching a movie on LMN. Chris didn't even know he got LMN. Damn.

"Get off my couch. Chair yours, couch mine." Chris informed her.

"How about no? I'm comfortable." Caylin didn't look up from the TV.

"Why must you make things so complicated?" Chris mumbled as he walked over towards her. She didn't even see him until he lifted her off the couch.

"Chris, put me down!"

"I will, hold on a second." He walked over to the chair and dumped her on it. She sat up straight and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I hate you."

The rest of the day was filled with constant bickering between the two. A fight over what to watch. A word battle over what to make for dinner. A wrestling match to see who got the shower first, even though there were two. A game of tic-tac-toe to see who had to do dishes. An argument over which wrestling dvd to watch–Chris winning the Undisputed title,of Caylin winning the women's title.

See, constant bickering. It finally settled when they were going to bed.

"You better not be looking at my ass." Caylin warned as they walked up the steps, Chris behind her.

"Not much to look at."

"Asshole." Chris didn't respond as they walked down the hall, stopping in front of Chris's room. An awkward moment followed.

"So...." Chris trailed off.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Night." Chris nodded at her and watched her enter the guest bedroom, before entering his own room. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, knowing tomorrow would be a big day.

He was so out of it, he didn't even hear her enter his room and crawl into bed next to him.


	10. Could Have Been Nicer

**A/N- Sorry, I know this took forever, but I am unsure of how long I want this story to be. Originally it wasn't supposed to be more than 10 chapters, but I can see it's going to way passed that. Next part shouldn't take as long.**

* * *

"CAYYYYYYLLLIIIINNNNNN!" Chris stood beside the bed, yelling at the sleeping figure. He was unsure of what time she joined him, or why, but he didn't have time to question it.

"I'm going to murder you."

"I love you too, babe. But right now, you have to get up, get dressed, and get out." Chris was blunt and he knew it, but he didn't have time to be nice.

"And why is that." He knew that question would be next, but he didn't quite have an answer for it.

"Uhh....Jay wants to take you somewhere." Chris lied.

"CHRISTIAN??" She squealed. It had been two days, and Chris was rather annoyed at her adoration of his neighbor.

"His. Name. Is. Jay."

"Who cares. So where are we going?"

"I'm not going. It's just you two. So go get ready." Without wasting any more time, Caylin rushed to the shower. Meantime, Chris dialed Jay's number.

"I need you to take Caylin out for the day." Chris said as soon as Jay said hello.

"You know, ever since you have been home, I haven't slept in past eight." Jay mumbled.

"Please Jay. I'll repay you....well, no I won't. But I need her out of the house so Cody and Ted can decorate."

"And what do you plan on doing while all this is taking place?"

"Ordering those two assclowns around. Now, I already told Caylin you wanted to take her somewhere, so you have to."

"And where and I supposed to take her?"

"Your bedroom. I don't know, just take her out and show her the town. Don't bring her back until five."

"Chris..." Jay was ready to protest, but of course, didn't get the chance.

"Thanks. I'll send her over when she is done Giver her two hours, she takes forever to get ready. Remember, five o'clock." Chris hung up the phone and looked at the clock. He had an hour before his two worthless assclowns were set to arrive, so he decided to get online. He smiled as soon as he connected. She was online, too.

**KingOfYourWorld:** Haven't talked to you in a while.  
**CanYouSayCay:** I took your advice and called him up that night.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** And what does that have to do with you not being on here talking to me?  
**CanYouSayCay:** He has been keeping me busy/annoyed/irritated/entertained.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **Likely excuse.....HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
**CanYouSayCay:** Yes, it is so exciting I can barely contain myself.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I think you have been around this Chris fellow too long.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Tell me about it.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Trouble in paradise?  
**CanYouSayCay:** I slept with him twice......  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Was it good?  
**CanYouSayCay**: NOT SEX! I mean, I slept in bed with him, twice, when I didn't have to.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Why?  
**CanYouSayCay:** I have no idea, I'm just glad he hasn't questioned me on it.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** So has anything new happened?  
**CanYouSayCay:** I met this guy....  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I need a name!  
**CanYouSayCay:** Jay

_KingOfYourWorld has signed off._

Chris reread the conversation. Again, again, and again. He knew Caylin liked Christian, but he didn't know she liked Jay. She didn't even know him, how could she like him? They only spent two days together! He wasn't sure why he signed off like he did, but he really didn't want to stay on and talk to her. He ignored the pang in his chest and closed his computer.

He quickly showered and got dressed before walking downstairs, seeing Caylin in the kitchen. _Attempting _to cook.

"The egg has to be out of the shell before you can fry it." Chris offered his help as he sat down at his table.

"Very funny asshole. I know that. How do you keep the egg from breaking as you cook it? This is ridiculous!" Caylin was becoming frustrated. She already went through six eggs and still couldn't cook one the right way.

"The skillet is too hot." Chris didn't even have to look at the setting on the stove to know she had it set on high. He could tell by listening to the egg hit the skillet and basically frying itself to death.

"Do I have to flip it?" She asked a few minutes later, watching the egg sizzle. Who knew cooking was so damn hard?

"That usually helps." For the first time, she took in his attitude. He sounded mad or annoyed at something.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him, turning away from the stove and facing him. He was fine earlier.

"Nothing. Hurry up, Jay's waiting for you." Caylin watched him walk out of the room. Something was definitely wrong. She didn't have time to really find out though, as she was already late meeting Jay.

* * *

Cody and Ted stopped walking as soon as they were inside Chris's house. Chris was sitting there on his chair, watching TV. He didn't even look at them, or even say hi. Cody was used to that treatment, but Ted wasn't.

"Maybe he didn't hear us come in." Cody offered an explanation.

"No, I don't think so."

"Are you two just going to stand there all day or are you going to get this place ready? You only have four hours until Jay bring her back. People are arriving a little before that, and you two are still standing there wasting time. I'm not paying you to look pretty."

"You're not paying us at all." Cody reminded him.

"Cody Rhodes, I don't have time for your nonsense today. Ted, you decorate this room, Cody, you prepare the food. Oh, and put up any valuable Jericho memorabilia."

Three hours with no break was enough to bother anyone. Cody ended up doing just about everything that needed to be done while Ted and Chris ate, talked, and watched old wrestling matches. Cody cleaned, decorated, cooked, and put up all valuables. By four o'clock, everything was ready. Now all that was left to do was wait.

"Thanks for today, it was fun." Caylin spoke up as Jay and her drove back to Chris's.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jay smiled at her. He took her to a few novelty shops in Tampa, and then of course to the zoo, at her request.

"I had no idea Tampa had a zoo that big."

"Did you keep count on how many animals you named Chris?" Jay asked, chuckling slightly.

"Only the gorilla, mule, and buffalo."

"And a whale and a hippo." Jay added.

"Sorry, they all resembled him." Even though she would never say it out loud, this was one of the best birthdays she has ever had, an no one even knew it.

"So, when do you guys have to head out?" Jay wondered.

"Tomorrow night is our flight out. But, Mr. Asshole might be going alone if he doesn't lose his attitude." Caylin thought back to their conversation earlier that day and still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He had more PMS days than a woman did.

"Is he in the middle of another mood swing? He'll get over it, don't worry." Jay told her, knowing his best friend better than most.

"He better. Is Chris having a party that I don't know about?" Caylin asked as she saw all the cars surrounding Chris's house.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to go in and look." He kept his smile to himself. They walked from Jay's driveway to Chris's house and walked in. Caylin could hear loud music before she even got near the door. The first thing she saw inside was a banner hanging that said "**Happy 31****st**** Birthday Caylin**". She turned around and looked at Jay who just shrugged while smiling. Well that explains why he took her out for the entire day.

"Caylin! Happy birthday girl." Cody was the first to greet her upon entering the house. She looked around; it was packed. There had to be over sixty people here. As far as she could tell, they were all from work.

"Thanks Cody." Who did this? Who knew it was her birthday?

"There's the birthday girl." Caylin looked to her left to see a few of her friends.

"Hey Mickie. Uh, who did this?" She couldn't help but asking.

"Chris did. We got the invitations a few weeks ago." Mickie explained.

"Oh." She wasn't expecting that.

Within an hour, the party was in full swing, and the alcohol was starting to show on some people, such as Ted and Randy who were competing on the dance floor to the Macarena. Caylin was having fun, despite her hate for birthday parties. She talked to everyone, and everyone was having a good time. She still didn't see Chris to thank him yet, and no one had seemed to see him for a good two hours. After searching the house, she knew either two things. He left, or he was in his stupid secret room. His car was in the driveway, which only left option B.

"Alright....think Caylin. What is the combination to unlock the door?" She mumbled to herself as she stood in front of the door. If she punched in the wrong one, a loud siren was going to sound through the house, and she didn't want that.

"11...8....4....4...what was the last one......2." She hesitantly pressed the2, and let out a breath when no loud sound came about. She had the right code. She opened the door and stepped inside the room for the first time.

"Don't move until I turn the lights on." His voice stopped her, and she stayed glued to her spot. A few seconds later light filled the room, and she took in her surroundings. It was simply a bedroom, nothing to it. Why did he have an alarm on this room?

"Hey." She smiled at him, though he didn't notice it. He was laying on the bed with his arm over his eyes as if he was blocking out the light. It appeared this room was soundproof because she couldn't hear any music or people from downstairs.

"How did you get in here?" He asked her, his voice not exactly light.

"I entered the code thing."

"How did you know it. Jay doesn't even know it."

"I watched you punch it in when I set it off." She explained. He cursed himself quietly, how could he have been so careless?

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

"Why do you have an alarm on this room if all it is is another bedroom?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I like my alone time. No one can bother me in here. I come in here when I want to be left alone." The harshness in his voice was evident.

"I just wanted to say tha..."

"You can't take a hint, can you?" He interrupted.

"Sorry. I'll leave." She didn't say anything else, she just left. He cursed himself. He didn't mean to be so harsh, he just wanted to be left alone. Now her felt bad, great.

He felt even worse that he looked at her before she walked out and saw the tears brimming her eyes.

"Way to go jackass."


	11. Careful, it might be a lie Or not

**A/N- I'm going to close the poll tomorrow night, so last minute voters...vote! I am thinking of ending this soon, maybe another five chapters. I have a new story I want to post and work on, but that won't happen until I finish this one. **

***Side note- I wrote the majority of this while watching Grease, so if some random song lyrics appear, you know why. Kidding. I hope. **

* * *

_**Online Friends, Offline Enemies**_

A man and a woman were sitting side by side on a airplane headed from Florida to Chicago. Both of them had a computer sitting on them and were typing away furiously. The woman had a scowl on her face and looked as if she was ready to kill. The man looked almost sad, and his movement wasn't as rapid as the lady sitting next to him.

**CanYouSayCay:** I'm never talking to him again, I swear. He is such a jackass.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Maybe you are overreacting.  
**CanYouSayCay:** I am not! I told you what happened, how can you side with him?  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I'm not siding with him, it just doesn't seem that bad.  
**CanYouSayCay:** He kicked me out!!!!  
**KingOfYourWorld: **Kicked you out of his room, not his house. Cut him some slack.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Absolutely not. He threw me a birthday party then treated me like that. WTF?  
**KingOfYourWorld:** If you hate him so much, why is this bothering you?  
**CanYouSayCay:** Because! You don't just treat a person like that.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **Did you ever think maybe there was something wrong with him? Maybe he was upset. Did you take the time to find out?  
**CanYouSayCay:** If he was upset he would have told me.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Not if you treat each other the way you say you do.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Yeah, but still....trust me, he wasn't upset. He has no feelings.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **He has just the same amount of feelings you do.  
**CanYouSayCay: **Trust me, you don't know him.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I know him better than you think......we are both guys after all.

"Get your arm away from me." Caylin growled at Chris, whose elbow touched her as he shifted in the uncomfortable seat.

"Lose your damn attitude." He shot back.

"Fuck you!"

"No thank you."

"Go sit somewhere else, Chris. I don't want to be around you." Caylin crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Where am I supposed to go? We are thirty thousand feet in the damn air!"

"Out the window sounds like a great idea."

"Sure babe, go ahead. Wait, I'll get you a parachute. I hope I don't accidentally cut the string first." Chris snapped back.

"You are such a dick."

"Then stop talking to me and all our problems would be over with." Chris informed her.

"How can I? You're always around! Always! I can go two minutes without seeing you."

"Not my choice, trust me, not my choice."

"We need to talk to Vince about this Chris, I can't continue arguing with you all the time." Caylin lowered her voice.

"I agree. I'll talk to him when we get to the arena." Chris promised.

* * *

Vince sat behind his desk looking at the blond man sitting in front of him. Chris had _knocked_ earlier, _waited_ to come until he was told to, sat down and _didn't talk_ until Vince spoke first. Before the meeting even got started, Vince knew he probably wasn't going to like what was said. Last time Chris acted this way, he asked for his release back in 2005. Though he'd never say it, Vince desperately needed Chris to stay. WWE was short on heels, really only having three; Edge, Randy and Jericho.

"So what can I help you with, Chris?"

"It's about Caylin. I'm here to ask that our current storyline is terminated." Chris spoke slowly and softly, neither of which Vince was used to.

"If this is about what happened last week in catering, neither of you are in trouble." Chris gave a small smile, shaking his head. Last week in catering Caylin dumped a bowl of soup over his head and smashed a cupcake into his face. So he retaliated by unsnapping her bra and dumping a plate of spaghetti down her shirt.

"No, that's not why, Vince. We just really aren't getting along, and she is beginning to hate me."

"I take it you don't feel the same way?" Vince asked, noticing Chris said Caylin hated him, he didn't say he hated her.

"Huh? No, I do."

"The last thing I want is my workers unhappy, but creative has plans for you two for another month, possibly more. You two are a big hit with fans. They erupt when they see you guys together. I can't pull the plug on this because you two can't get along when alone."

"So we are stuck together for at least another month?"

"Yes."

"Do we still have to room and travel together?"

"Yes."

"Do we have to be affectionate around fans?"

"Yes."

"Can I quit my job yet?"

"No."

"Thanks Vince, you aren't a help at all." Chris left the office, slightly excited, though he'd never show it. He has grown attached to the blonde, even if she did hate his life.

* * *

Caylin was fuming. Damn Vince McMahon and his evil ways. He did this on purpose, she was sureof it. He enjoyed watching her be miserable. No, better yet, Chris put him up to this. She should have known better than to let Chris go talk to Vince alone, he probably lied and asked if this storyline could be extended a year or five. That was it! That is exactly what happened. The only thing to do was visit Vince herself! She would catch Chris in a lie, make him look bad, and end this storyline! The perfect ending.

"Come in." Vince frowned when he heard a knock at his office. Raw was almost over and he rarely got visitors this late.

"Ah, Caylin, how did I know?"

"Vince, obviously Chris came in here earlier and said how great we get along and that creative plans for us should be extended, but it's all a lie." Caylin sat down as she began her rambling.

"So everything Chris said was a lie?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Then you don't want this storyline to end?"

"Exactly! I knew he came in here and told you lies bu....wait, what?"

"Chris asked for the storlyline to be terminated immediately because you guys aren't getting along." Caylin sat there, speechless. That little shit! He made her look like an idiot. He did this on purpose. He knew she'd come back to Vince so he told the truth. No wonder she hated him!

"Well, he was absolutely right. Excuse me Vince, I have to go meet someone." Vince smiled as he watched her leave. Oh the perks of owning a wrestling business.

Caylin stormed the halls backstage looking for Chris. She had a few choice words for him. First though, she had to find him.

"Cody, is Chris in the locker room?" Caylin asked as she passed him in the hall.

"No, he left a while ago. Wasn't feeling well."

"He's my ride back to the hotel!" She was going to kill him.

"He said your ride would be in the parking lot when you were ready to go." Now she was confused. Making her way back to the women's locker room, Caylin grabbed her stuff and made a quick exit. If her ride was a taxi, she was going to flip. Chris knew she hated taxis. She hated riding with people she didn't know.

She broke out into a huge grin when she stepped out to the parking lot and saw her blond friend.

"Chris..ti.....Jay!" Cayling stopped from saying Christian, deciding she needed to start calling him Jay.

"I take it you didn't know I was here?" He asked, walking up to her and grabbing her bags.

"I had no clue. Why are you here?"

"I had a meeting with the boss. Guess who is the latest edition to the Raw roster?"

"YOU?! That's great!"

"I can't believe Chris didn't tell you. He knew for two days."

"Jackass and I are not on speaking terms. In fact, I'm going back to the hotel to murder him right now."

"You know, I won't even ask why. We have to go now though, I have to be at the airport in half an hour. I need to fly home and set things up, and I'll be joining you next week for Raw."

"This is great! We can travel together! I need a new travel companion." Caylin was rattling off lists of things they must do together while Jay drove and laughed.

"So you're really with WWE again?" Caylin asked once Jay pulled in front of the hotel.

"I am. I was going to tell you last week but nothing was confirmed."

"I must dig out my peep signs from 2003."

"You really were a big fan I see." Jay laughed.

"Were? I still am. Bye Jay." Caylin got out before he could respond. She hoped he didn't get the wrong idea out of what she said. Okay...she did hope he got the wrong idea. Because that wrong idea would be the right idea. Get it?

Caylin dug around in her purse for her room key. She hadn't been at the hotel yet, but Chris was earlier so he got their keys and checked them in. For once, he did something right. It didn't take long to reach room 416, much to her dismay. Unlocking the door, she was surprised to see Chris asleep on the small couch. He looked cramped and uncomfortable.

"Good." Was her first thought. But then she saw his white shirt, and it looked soaked. Walking closer to him, she noticed he was sweating. Reaching out and touching his head, she was shocked.

"Jesus, Chris, you are hot." She wiped her hand on her shirt.

"I get that all the time." Startled by his voice, she jumped a little. She thought he was sleeping.

"No, you have a fever. You are burning up." She thought back to her short conversation with Cody. He had said Chris wasn't feeling well.

"No I'm not." He protested.

"Get in bed. You can't sleep on this small couch. Your back will be killing you in the morning. Plus you tend to roll too much and you'll fall onto the floor. Last time that happened you cracked your head. Now get up onto the bed." She demanded. Sighing, Chris lifted himself up and moved to the bed.

"Lay down and cover up. I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back." Entering the bathroom Caylin turned on the water, surprised to find it was already hot. The water is never hot when you turn it on, no matter where you are, unless you let it that way when you turn in off. Damn him, he got her again! She turned the shower off threw the bathroom door open.

"You aren't sick. You took a shower!" She accused. Smirking, he caught her eye.

"I never said I was sick. You assumed I was."

"You are such a bastard. I am tired and not at all in the mood for this." Forgetting about her shower, she maneuvered to the couch and laid down.

"It was cute watching you fawn all over me. You shouldn't do it too often, people might think you care." It was quiet for a long time, and she didn't speak until she was sure he was sleeping.

"I do care." She whispered, unsure why she admitted that.

"Then get up here." She about died. He was awake. Her best option was to lay there and not say anything. Maybe he'd think she was dreaming. Or better yet, maybe he'd think he was hearing things that weren't said. Before she could come up with some excuse to use tomorrow when he would no doubt bring this up, she felt herself being lifted up.

"It's stupid that for the past four days one of us had to sleep on the floor, and now a couch. Look, lets just forgive each other and move on. We've been through worse. Remember when you tried to hit me with the car because I spilled coffee on you? We got through that, didn't we? Or when..."

"Chris." She interrupted him. He looked down at her as he dropped her on the bed.

"What?"

"All is forgiven. No need to take a trip down memory lane." She joked. She patted the spot next to her, her way of letting him know she wasn't mad anymore.

"I think you just secretly wanted to get back in bed with me so you could touch my body."

"Seriously, you put me in here jackass."

"Caylin Sue, that is no way to talk to your elders."

"You're right, sorry old man."

"I'm five years older than you!"

"How did you know when my birthday was?" She asked, changing the subject.

"It's not a secret."

"Chris, no one knows my birthday. How did you find out?"

"Caylin...I knew when your birthday was because...." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. He sounded really serious for some reason.

"Well?" She urged, becoming impatient.

"Wikipedia." He lied.

"Wikipedia has my birthday listed as a week later than it actually is." She pointed out. Dammit, he knew he should have checked that first.

"I checked your official website."

"I don't have an official website."

"I saw your drivers license."

"If you would have used that one first, I might have believed you. There was only one person I told, and I know you didn't find out from them." Then both laid back on the bed, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Does it matter how I found out? It was your birthday and everyone deserves a party."

"Which you never let me thank you for. No, instead you explode on me for no reason at all!"

"Oh, like that was my fault. You just waltz in the room without announcing yourself."

"Who else would it have been. No one else knows the code!"

"Because that's a room for me to be alone in! No one is supposed to know the code."

"It's not my fault you punched it in while I was beside you!"

"You didn't have to watch!"

"How could I not?"

"I don't know, maybe you could have blinked?"

"Oh screw you Chris, I hate you."

"Love you too!"

"You probably do."

"Wouldn't you like to to know?"

"Asshole."

"That's rich coming from a bitch."

And so their fighting resumed, but this time it wasn't as vile. They wouldn't wake up the next morning hating each other. Caylin would wake wondering why that was the best sleep she had gotten in four days, while he woke up and wondered why it felt so right to share a bed with her.


	12. Can't Fight It

**A/N- I'm still mourning over MJ's death. I loved him and his music. It's so heartbreaking. But for some reason I've been writing more these past three days then I have in a long time. Sorry for the delay on this. **

* * *

_**Online Friends, Offline Enemies**_

"Hell. No." Caylin stood in front of the rental car shaking her head.

"Get in before I leave without you!" Chris shouted out his window, more than ready to start the trip to the next city. It was late, and both of them wanted to leave, but nothing ever goes smoothly with those two. Caylin stood rooted to her spot. He was only doing this to piss her off.

"I am counting to five, then I am leaving. With or without you....preferably without....but that's besides the point." Chris threatened, hiding his amusement rather well.

"Chris! Come on, move your shit. The backseat is too crowded. Seriously, you have like twenty bags back there!" In the backseat of the car, Chris's bags filled all the space, except for a tiny spot near the door, just big enough for Caylin to fit into. Instead of filling that space with his other two bags, be placed them in the front seat.

"Fine. Just tell me I am the greatest person alive and that you love me." Chris bargained.

"I'd rather walk."

"Then start walking babe, you need to make one hundred and eighty miles in five hours." Chris put the car in drive, and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. Caylin made no move to stop him. Chris drove down the road for a few minutes before parking beside a building, unseen by Caylin. It wasn't even three minutes later his phone began ringing, the tone set specifically for when Caylin calls; 'I'm a Bitch'.

"Hey babe." Chris smiled, he could see the smoke coming out of her ears over the phone.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW CHRISTOPHER!" Chris held the phone a few inches away from his ear, listening to her scream.

"What do you say?"

"NOW!"

"Try again."

"Please Chris. There are three men staring at me, I'm holding my bags, I'm tired, and I just want to leave. Please." He was already on his way back when she mentioned the men. All the while he was making his way back to her, he was throwing his bags into the backseat. It took him only a few minutes to get back to her. She wasn't lying, there were three men looking at her, only ten feet away. In fact, one was talking to her. He couldn't tell what they were saying as he got out of the car.

"Listen here assclown, I will kick your ass. Do not touch me again." Chris could hear Caylin going off on the man. He smiled at her use of assclown.

"I'll pay you good baby, I promise." The creeper didn't take a hint, apparently. Chris was still approaching, not seen by Caylin and her personal fan.

"I'd rather avoid a STD, thanks anyway Jerk-off." Chris held back a laugh. He'd yell at her later for stealing his words. His smile faltered when he saw the man reach out and grab her wrist.

"Hey, she said let her go." Relief washed over Caylin as her eyes landed on Chris, who was suddenly beside. She had never been so happy to see him in her life.

"She doesn't mean it." Chris could smell the alcohol on the man's breath.

"Let her go. She's leaving, with me." Chris grabbed Caylin's left hand and pulled her towards him. But Mr. Creeper pulled her back, and this time was met with a right fist from Chris. He dropped to the ground immediately.

"Next time, maybe you'll listen." Chris led Caylin to the car, opening her door for her. He got in the driver's side and pulled out.

"I'm sorry." Chris told her as they were stopped at a red light.

"Sorry for what?" Caylin asked, having never heard those words out of his mouth before.

"For leaving you back there. I didn't see those guys, or I would have never...I wouldn't have left you there." He was beating himself up over it, she could tell.

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! Caylin, they could have raped you, or worse. There were three of them. You couldn't have fought three of them."

"And you could have?" She asked him, not forgetting how he hit the one guy while his two friends were standing there.

"I would have tried." He told her honestly.

"Look, Chris, I'm not mad at you. It's over and done with. Nothing happened, so lets just forget about it."

"Fine, but I really am sorry."

"I know you are." She reached over and grabbed his hand, rubbing it gently. Neither commented on it.

* * *

Four hours later....

"Could you have driven any damn slower?" Caylin asked him as they entered their hotel room.

"If you wouldn't have had to go to the bathroom three times, we might have been here sooner." Chris informed her, throwing their bags on the bed near the window.

"Shut up."

"What are you going to do if I don't? You can't put me on the floor, there is two beds!"

"Go jump off the balcony. I'm going to change in the bathroom, you change out here."

"Yes, master." Chris saluted and Caylin flipped him off as she went into the bathroom. She finally had a few minutes alone. If she was honest, she would admit that she was scared earlier in the night. There were three men, and ever though she is a wrestler, no woman can take on three men. She knew Chris felt guilty, but it really wasn't his fault. She knew he wasn't really going to leave her there, and that he was joking, but he still felt responsible. She made him promise not to bring it up again though. She finished up in the bathroom and re-entered their room. Chris was changed into a pair of sweatpants, and no shirt. Caylin's eyes were glued to his body. His pants were laying low on his hips and....was that drool coming out of her mouth?

"Stop raping me with your eyes." Busted.

"I wasn't raping you. I was seeing how out of shape you are." Caylin covered up.

"Sure. Call me obnoxious, but I'm in great shape. Admit it, you were raping me with your eyes."

"I wouldn't have to rape you, you'd be willing." Caylin retorted, laying down on the bed and pulling out her computer. Chris was sitting at the little round table now, typing away at something. Probably an email to Vince complaining about her.

**KingOfYourWorld:** Sooooo, it's been a few days.  
**CanYouSayCay:** And an interesting few days it has been.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **So did you fall in love? Get married? Have a kid? Meet a guy?  
**CanYouSayCay:** No, no, no, maybe.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Oh yes, you told me about him, Jay, right?  
**CanYouSayCay: **Yeah, but I think he is only going to be a friend.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I see, so what have you been up to?  
**CanYouSayCay:** Some guy tried to rape me in a parking lot tonight.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Did you kick his ass? Spray mace in his eyes?  
**CanYouSayCay: **No. Chris hit him and dragged him away.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** And how will you ever repay him? Hot sex?  
**CanYouSayCay:** Ha, no. He got me into that situation to begin with.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** So you're mad at him.  
**CanYouSayCay:** No, he feels bad enough. I wasn't mad anyway. I was glad he showed up though.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **At least let the man know you are thankful.  
**CanYouSayCay:** I did! Then we argued, so all is good.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **That's good.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Did you ever notice we always talk about me?  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I just figured you were self centered.....kidding.  
**CanYouSayCay: **Come on, just tell me something about you. You know a lot about me.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I'm in love with a girl who hates me.  
**CanYouSayCay:** ….wasn't expecting that. Why does she hate you?  
**KingOfYourWorld:** All we can do is argue with each other.  
**CanYouSayCay:** I'm sure she'll come around.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Duh, no one can resist my charm for long.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Funny. I have to go, bye!

"Chris! Turn the air conditioner on, it's so damn hot in here."

"That's cause' I'm in here, baby."

"Chris!"

"I tried earlier, it doesn't work. Which is the reason I am shirtless. You didn't think I did this for your pleasure, did you?"

"So what are we supposed to do? It's roasting in here." Caylin complained. It really was hot though, and it would be a miserable night.

"Take your shirt and pants off." Chris suggested, not even adding a sexual innuendo to it.

"I'm not sleeping in bed with you in only my underwear." Caylin scoffed. Chris would cop too many feels.

"There's two beds, genius." Chris motioned to the bed near the window. Caylin wasn't sure if she liked that idea. It's odd to sleep alone. She was so used to him beside her.

"Can't I just wear an over sized t-shirt of yours? Please!"

"How is that going to help your situation?" Chris questioned.

"Less fabric. Please, I'll love you forever!" Caylin walked over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck.

"How come you only love me when you want something?" Chris asked, smirking at her. He was looking at her while praying Jr. behaved in his pants.

"Ask me later. Right now, I need sleep, and I can't sleep if I'm hot, and being in your shirt will make me less hot." Caylin explained, rubbing the back of his neck gently, not realizing she was doing it.

"That makes plenty of sense, thanks for clarifying." Chris stood up and laughed as Caylin fell to the floor. Chris walked over to his suitcase to pull out a shirt.

"I want your KISS shirt."

"Absolutely not."

"Why?" Caylin was by his side again, watching him rummage through his clothes.

"That's my favorite shirt. I can't take a chance of your drooling on it."

"I do not drool!"

"Tell that to my left arm. It is covered every morning."

"Liar. Fine, I promise not to drool, even though I don't." Chris didn't respond, just threw a shirt at her.

"Turn around." Caylin instructed as she began to strip. Chris rolled his eyes, but turned around. His eyes caught the mirror across the room, and he had a perfect view of the woman behind him. He couldn't tear his eyes away, she was beautiful. He already knew that, but there was something different about her tonight. He wasn't sure what it was, but she had never looked better to him.

"I love this KISS shirt, you'll be lucky if you get it back. Where di..." Her words were going in one ear and out the other. Something was happening to him right now, right there, with her. So he did the only thing he could think of. He turned around and pulled her towards him, effectively shutting her up.

Then he kissed her.


	13. Could it be you love two men?

**A/N- So this only took forever, I'm sorry. I just got my laptop back today, and everything has been erased, so I am starting over from scratch. Updates should be regular again. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Online Friends, Offline Enemies**_

_**KingOfYourWorld:**_ I think we should meet.

Caylin stared at that message for a good fifteen minutes, without typing anything back in reply. This was not part of their relationship. They were never supposed to meet each other. For over a year, they just talked. Meeting each other was never brought up. What made him change his mind? Part of her wanted to meet him, but the other part of her didn't. What if they didn't like each other in person? Who else would she rant to about her life? All these questions and more were swimming around her mind. What would she say to him? He had to answer him.

"Caylin, I'm going for food, do you..."

"I thought I told you not to talk to me?" Caylin glanced at Chris, who was positioned on the other bed.

"Are you still not over that, yet? It's been over an hour now."

"Chris, just go. I don't want anything, and I don't want to talk to you." Frustration was obvious by her tone. She knew if he didn't leave for a while, she'd say something she'd end up regretting.

"I don't understand what the big deal is!" Chris, himself, was becoming frustrated. He kissed her, so what?

Caylin knew the answer to that, she just didn't want to admit it. Chris had stirred up feelings in her recently that she didn't know she possessed, and that kiss just put it over the top. Her suspicions were confirmed: she was in heavy _like_ with the man standing before her. He still irritated the hell out of her, and annoyed her to no end, but then there was that other side to him. The sweet, caring, compassionate side. It was rare, but it was there. He could also make her laugh like no one else could. The only other guy who could do that was her friend online.....

Who she still never answered yet.

"You kissed me! We weren't in the ring! We weren't practicing! You did it on purpose!"

"Any other facts you'd like throw out there?" Sarcastic bastard.

"I despise you."

"Grow up Caylin, it was just a damn kiss. We've done it before!"

"AT WORK! This isn't work."

"Just forget about it. I'll be back later." Chris grabbed his wallet and left, making sure to slam the door on his way out. Her mind immediately went back to the scene that she has already played in her head a hundred times.

"_I love this kiss shirt, you'll be lucky if you get it back. Where di.." Her words were going in one ear and out the other. Something was happening to him right now, right there, with her. So he did the only thing he could think of. He turned and pulled her towards him, effectively shutting her up._

_Then he kissed her. _

_Caylin gasped, not expecting that to happen. Slowly, her hands loosened up on the grip she had on her KISS shirt, and eventually moved to wrap around his neck. His lips were surprisingly soft. She never noticed that the other times she had to kiss him. This was different though, this wasn't because she had to, it was because she wanted to. But he didn't know that. She felt him seeking entrance to her mouth, and for a few seconds, she granted him permission. It didn't take long for her mind to return. Pulling back, she looked at him. _

"_You are such as asshole." She shoved his chest again, but it did nothing to him. He was still starring at her with surprise. She kissed him back. _

"_Wait, I can explain. Jus.."_

"_I don't want to hear it. I don't want to talk to you."_

"_Caylin..." Chris gently grabbed her arm before she could pass him. _

"_No! Do not talk to me, Chris. You are such a dick." He wasn't really sure what he had done. She was just as into that kiss as he was. _

"_Come on, calm down."_

"_What part of do not talk to me do you not understand? I don't want to see you right now, let alone talk to you. Leave me alone!" She shoved him one more time, then went into the bathroom. _

_Caylin came out of the bathroom a good fifteen minutes later. She still didn't say anything to him, who was currently on the computer. The only thing she was grateful for was that had seemed to make himself comfortable on the other bed. Good, she wasn't sleeping with him tonight. She decided to check her email to take her mind off things. Her friend messaged her before she had a chance. _

_**KingOfYourWorld:** Hey  
**CanYouSayCay: **Hey? You never start with hey!  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I'm in a 'hey' mood tonight.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Something wrong?  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Not really. My joyous roomy is pissed at me.  
**CanYouSayCay: **Well what the hell did you do?  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Nothing too bad. She'll get over it eventually. How are you?  
**CanYouSayCay:** Peachy. Tell me something I don't know about you, again.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Why?  
**CanYouSayCay:** I find you interesting. Plus you know everything about me.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Fine. I love to sing obnoxiously around other people when they are sleeping. It's a great/effective way to wake them up.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Ha, I have a friend who loves to do that. It must be a guy thing.  
**KingOfYourWorld: **Can I tell you something else?  
**CanYouSayCay: **Sure, what?  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I think we should we should meet. _

Caylin broke out of her thoughts when she heard her hotel room door slam again. Great, he was back. He had a bag with him that had Chinese symbols on it. He must have bought Chinese food. She watched as he sat at the small table and unloaded the food contents. He ate without saying a word to her, something she didn't think was possible. He stood up and threw his things away when he finished. She eyed him up when he grabbed a light sweatshirt and headed for the door. Where the hell was he going?

"Chris?" Her voice stopped him before he left. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help. She had power over him. He only hoped she never realized it.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" He could hear the concern in her voice. At least, he thought it was concern. He didn't know, she was too confusing.

"Out."

"With who?" He wanted to turn around and tell her it was none of her business. He wanted to tell her he'd go wherever he wanted with whoever he wanted. He wanted to, he really did.

"Cody and Jay." He really did. He just couldn't. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was afraid it'd be a girl's name that left his lips.

"Oh, okay. Are you coming back tonight?" Why did she do this to him? Twenty minutes ago she was screaming at him!

"I don't know. I bought you some chicken fried rice, it's on the table. Eat it." He didn't let her reply before leaving. He needed out of there.

Caylin sighed when the door shut. Damn him! He left her alone! She'd call Mickie, but she went home for two days, and Beth was out with Maria. She would have made plans, but she wasn't counting on Chris pissing her off. Now what was she supposed to do?

She'd start by eating fried rice.

* * *

"What took you so long to do it?" Jay asked, nursing his sixth beer.

"That's all you have to say? I just poured my heart out to you two assclowns, and that is the response I get?" Chris was drunk. There was no other way of putting it. He was loaded, and when he is loaded, he talks, and talks, and talks. It's not his usual insults, which usually comes out of his mouth, it's what he is feeling. He doesn't care who is listening.

"Come on Chris, everyone knows you like her. It's really obvious. Ted had a bet going on backstage, but it didn't last long. The Divas found out about it and made us stop." Cody admitted.

"I haven't even liked her that long. A day at the most."

"Chris, I knew you liked her the first day you introduced her to me. You were so jealous she liked me." Jay remembered the looks his friend gave him that day.

"I was not jealous. I was appalled. She was in the presence of a God, yet she was only excited because you were around."

"That's jealousy, man." Cody informed him.

"So what? I'm over it. Now, Cody, help me back to my room." Chris was laughing hysterically because he couldn't walk.

It only took ten minutes of Chris stumbling and Cody catching him, to reach his room. Chris found it hard to believe that it took that long to get to floor four from the hotel bar.

"You sure you can make it inside alright?" Cody asked, concerned for his friend.

"Let me give you a life lesson....sometimes there is alcohol, other times there is lemonade. You only get lemonade if life gives you lemons. Do you happen to have lemons with you, Cody? I could go for some lemonade." Chris rambled.

"No, no I don't. If you need anything, call me. I'm three doors down." Cody helped him unlock the door, then left the older man to himself.

Chris got three steps him and stumbled, falling against the wall. It took a few tries, but he made it to the bed. He sat down and realized it was Caylin's bed. Caylin was mad at him! But there was no way he could walk two feet to the other bed. It was way too far.

"You smell like beer." Caylin rolled to her other side, trying to avoid the stench.

"You smell like....Caylin."

"That better be a compliment."

"Trust me, it is."

"If you puke on me tonight so help me I will murder you." She threatened.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

"I haven't found a guy who keeps my interest yet, at least in person."

"What's that mean?" He had his eyes closed, but he wasn't even close to sleeping.

"What do you think of meeting someone in person that you met online?" Caylin asked, wanting his opinion for some reason.

"Depends. Did you meet someone?"

"Sort of. They want to meet, but I don't know."

"You don't trust them?"

"No, I trust him. I've talked to him for over a year now, and now he wants to meet."

"So meet him."

"What if he isn't who I imagine him to be?"

"Then move on. Get over it. Life goes on." Caylin didn't respond to him right away. It was a while before the silence was broke.

"Do you think it's possible to love someone you've never met?" She didn't why she was asking him questions, he was drunk. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"You talked to the guy, so you have a connection with him. I think it is very possible." She was starting to like drunk Chris more than sober Chris.

"What about loving two men at the same time?"

"You don't love Jay, Caylin. You haven't even known him that long." Caylin frowned, but it was too dark for Chris to notice, even if his eyes were open. There was a soft snore coming from him when she responded.

"I didn't mean Jay." Sliding out of bed, Caylin grabbed her computer.

_**CanYouSayCay:**_ Lets meet.

_KingOfYourWorld is signed off and will receive your messages when they sign back in._


	14. Cry a little

**A/N- I think the chapters in this story are winding down. Not too many more to go. Unless I think of a few twists, but lately I have had zero ideas. No conversation in this one, sorry. **

* * *

Caylin woke up startled. Her phone was laying on the table next to her and was blasting. Glancing at the clock she saw it was only three in the morning. Who would be calling her this early? Quickly silencing the phone before it woke Chris up, Caylin sat up and threw the covers off of herself. She didn't recognize the number, but the area code was familiar.

Home.

"Hello?" Her voice was soft and quiet.

"Caylin?" She wasn't sure if it was a question or a comment.

"Melanie?" Caylin was suddenly wide awake.

"Look, I know it's been awhile..."

"Five years." Caylin cut in, trying not to sound angry.

"Dad died, Cay. Yesterday. He had a heart attack." Melanie got right to the point, knowing Caylin was about ready to hang up on her. Caylin remained silent. There were so many emotions going through her right now, but sorrow wasn't one of them.

"It'd be nice if you would fly in as soon as possible. The funeral is tomorrow. Mom said you can stay here." The next sound Caylin heard was the dial-tone, but it didn't even register to her.

Her dad was dead.

That was the only thought going through her head. When the situation finally sank in, Caylin flipped on a small light and began packing her things. She had four days off, and that would be plenty of time to take care of things back home. She hadn't been back there in over five years. She had a falling out with her father over her wrestling aspirations. She left one day and never looked back. No one tried to contact her since, probably due to the orders that Daniel, her father, made.

"Caylin, what are you doing? It's still really early." Chris's tired voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I need to go home for a few days."

"Why are you going back to Michigan at three in the morning?" Chris asked, sitting up in the bed a little.

"I'm not. I'm going to Connecticut."

"I thought you lived near Detroit?"

"I do. Listen, Chris, my dad died and I need to go back home. His home." He could tell she was struggling to keep her voice strong.

"Let me come with you." Chris got off the bed and walked to his bag.

"No, no. We have four days off, I'll be back by then." She had her back turned away from him, but he could see her shaking. He hesitated for a moment; he didn't even know she was close to her dad. He has been traveling with her for months, and she never visited, and as far as he knew, they never talked.

"Caylin, I'm coming with you. You need some..." He stopped when she turned around and glared at him, a few stray tears lingering in her eyes.

"Don't Chris, don't. I don't need anyone. I haven't needed anyone in five years, and I am not about to start needing someone now. I am fine. I'll be fine." The moment her gaze met his, she broke down. She fell forward and he caught her, sitting them both down on the bed. He didn't say anything, he just let her cry. That was probably the best medicine for her right now.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, with his arms around her, her head on his chest, the tears flowing. It took a while, but her body stopped shaking, and her sobs turned into silent tears. He could feel them soaking his shirt, but he didn't care, at all. He had never seen her like this; so vulnerable, so emotional. Caylin always kept her feelings hid, and never let anything get to her.

"Let me come with you, Caylin. No one here has to know." He whispered, his head resting on hers.

"Okay." Chris smiled a little, glad she was letting him go with her.

* * *

The airplane trip was quiet. Rather she was sleeping or awake, Caylin was silent. Chris didn't try to start any conversation with her. He knew what it was like to lose a parent. He lost his dad, and it wasn't an easy thing to get through. What Caylin was going through had to be slightly worse, though. She hadn't even talked to her dad in five years; but prior to that, they were very close.

He looked down at her, and knew she was fast asleep. Her head was resting against his shoulder, but she was restless. The plane had landed, and it was time to wake her up. On any normal day, waking Caylin up was like throwing sticks at the Devil. He didn't want to imagine what it would be like when she was feeling like this.

"Hey, wake up. We're here." Chris nudged her shoulder, and she stirred. She was up.

"Thanks." She didn't say anything else. She stood up and together they exited the plane.

"So where exactly does your mom live?"

"About thirty miles outside of Hartford. We need to get a cab."

"I reserved us a car while you were sleeping. We are good to go." She gave him a small smile, but she didn't say anything.

"It's only about a twenty minute drive." Caylin informed him once they got the car. She headed for the driver's side.

"No, I'll drive. You just tell me which way to go."

"I'm not helpless, Jericho." She mumbled as she walked to the other side of the car. She told him which way to go, and he found that it was rather simple. They had to go through towns he traveled through before because of wrestling.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess I owe you that much."

"Tell me what happened between you and your dad."

"Nothing really. He didn't approve of me wanting to wrestle. He said if I left and went to OVW, he would disown me. I went and he disowned. Simple as that." She sounded bitter, but on top of the bitterness was sadness.

"How close were you before that happened?"

"We talked everyday. We did one thing together a week. We had special birthday presents for each other every year. That's why Melanie hates me. I was always 'daddies little girl', not her." Chris simply nodded. He didn't even know she had a sister.

"Don't hold it against him, Caylin. It's not everyday someone wants to go and be a wrestler. He probably wanted you to have a good job and make a good life for yourself."

"I did!"

"He didn't know you were going to. He wanted what was best for his daughter. I'd be the same way."

"Why are you defending him? You don't even know him." She looked at Chris with disbelief. Was he really taking sides?

"I'm not defending him. I'm just saying I know where he is coming from. My parents were the same way when I told them I wanted to wrestle. It broke my mother's heart, and my dad didn't talk to me for weeks."

"A few weeks isn't five years Chris. Look, it's fine. Nothing can change what happened. He's gone." Chris reached across the car and took her hand, gently rubbing the pad of this thumb over the back of her hand. It seemed to calm her down.

"Take a left on Spruce." Caylin spoke up, nearly ten minutes later. Chris did as he was told, and the first thing he saw was a huge white house.

"That's your house?" Chris asked, his mouth hanging wide open.

"No, it's their house. It hasn't been my house in a long, long time." Chris didn't respond as he parked the car. He watched as two women walked out the front door of the house. They held a striking resemblance to Caylin. Chris followed her lead by stepping out of the car.

"Caylin. Hi." Chris stood behind Caylin who stayed a good ten feet away from the other women.

"Melanie. Hi." Melanie scowled, but didn't say anything else.

"Caylin, how are you." The older woman beside Melanie spoke up. She had on dark sunglasses and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Hello, mother." Her voice was cold; Chris never heard her like this.

"And who is this? A man I see. I never thought I'd see the day you settled down. Tell, me who this." Melanie eyes Chris up and down, practically molesting him with her eyes. Normally, he'd be an arrogant jerk and point it out, but not right now.

"He's not.." Caylin started, ready to tell her family that they were right, when she was cut off.

"I'm Chris, Caylin's boyfriend. I'm sorry to hear about your father." Caylin looked at the man standing beside her. Since when could he be so nice?

"Such a gentleman. Where did she buy you from?" Melanie didn't seem too upset over the recent death of her father, he noticed.

"I didn't buy him, Melanie. Just drop it." Caylin snapped.

"You two can stay in your old room. Dinner is in an hour." Her mother simply turned around and walked back in the house, Melanie right behind her. Chris grabbed their bags and waited until Caylin decided she was ready to enter the house.

"Caylin, not to sound mean, but your mother and sister don't seem too.....heartbroken." Chris shared his thoughts as they sat down on Caylin's old bed. The room was huge, with baby blue walls. It was decorated in fancy ornaments and was spotless.

"Yeah, well, the first thing you're going to learn is that they are bitches. I never got along with my mother or my my sister. They are cold hearted people."

"I couldn't tell."

"Chris?" They were both laying on the bed, which was smaller than the ones they were used to, so their bodies were touching.

"Yeah?" He turned his head to face her.

"Why did you tell them you were my boyfriend? All they are going to do now is criticize everything you do and day."

"I'd rather them criticize me than you." She didn't know what to say at first.

"But I'm used to it."

"You don't deserve that kind of treatment. You're better than that, rather they think so or not." He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why aren't you this nice to me all the time? I might like you more if you did." Caylin joked, giving a small laugh.

"I don't want to spoil you." It grew quiet for a while, both of them just enjoying the silence. Caylin was still taking everything in. It felt odd to be back in this house, especially without her father around. She never had to put up with her mother and sister without him. He was always on her side, until it came to wrestling. She was sure that the only thing keeping her together right now was the man laying beside her.

And that scared her.


	15. Creating a few problems

**A/N- This twitter habit is uncontrollable. Read! Review! **

* * *

Caylin brushed the few remaining tears from her eyes as her father's casket was lowered into the ground. She cried silently as she watched the scene in front of her. The rest of her family was all huddled together, holding each other, comforting each other. They didn't offer any of that to Caylin, though. They were cold to her. They resented her for leaving home and making a name for herself. She was used to their hostility, but she figured on a day like this, they would forget the past; just for a while. It didn't happen. She was still the blacksheep of the family. But then she reminded herself that she didn't need they support and comfort. She had Chris's.

He hadn't left her side since they arrived yesterday. He didn't judge when she would randomly break down and cry. He let her ramble on with stories from her childhood for hours at a time. He stopped her from leaving so many times in a twelve hour period. He provided his own personal shirt as a tissue when she would unexpectedly break down. It was almost sad that a man she really didn't like was there for her when her own family wasn't.

"Come on, lets go." Chris whispered in her ear. People were starting to file out, and Chris knew if they stood there, Caylin would only cry harder.

"I want to go back to the house, get our stuff, and leave. I don't want to be in that house with her anymore!"

"You can even wait in the car while I gather our stuff." Chris offered as they made their way to the car.

"I won't put you through that. They'll just corner you."

"Caylin, I can handle your mother and sister." Chris gave her a few moments to get situated in the car, before starting it and leaving.

"I know, I'd just feel better. I'm sure they'd try their best to tell you horrible things about me."

"Yeah, but I already know you're horrible."

"You are not funny." Despite her words, there was a smile on her face.

By the time they reached the house, Melanie and her mother were already there. Probably hosting a party or something by now. Caylin was fairly sure all they cared about was the insurance money and her dad's will. They made it through the house without being stopped by anyone. Caylin was packing as fast as she could. Her dad was gone; there was no reason to ever come back to this house-this town. As they were exiting the bedroom, Caylin's mother stopped them.

"I'd like to have a word with my daughter. Alone." Kathy made the last statement towards Chris. He glanced at Caylin, who nodded her head. If there was one thing she could do, it was handle her mother. Chris gave a small smile before leaving the room. Caylin sat down on the bed while Kathy sat down on a chair at the desk.

"What do you want? I'm ready to leave."

"You still haven't changed, I see. You always were anxious to get out of here. You did, and never looked back." Caylin rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to stick around for this conversation.

"Listen, mom, I.."

"Despite all that, you did well for yourself. You're successful, you do something you love, and you have a man that loves you more than the world." Caylin's head shot up and looked at her mother. What?

"Who? Chris? No, we aren't dating....I mean, we aren't seclusive to each other....we get together when we feel like it." Caylin quickly corrected herself.

"I've learned a lot in my life, and one thing is that when a man looks at you the way he looked at you today, he loves you. You might not be seclusive, but he is. He even told your sister off." Caylin glanced at Kathy again.

"He told Melanie off? When?"

"Last night. You were sleeping. He came down to get a drink. Melanie and I were going over paperwork in the kitchen."

"What happened?"

"It's not my place to say. Just don't let him go without a fight." Kathy stood up to leave, but Caylin stopped her.

"How come you didn't seem to worked up over dad?" The question had been weighing on her mind for two days. Her parents had been together twenty years, surely she loved him.

"We knew he was dying. We had already said our goodbyes. We had accepted what was going to happen."

"And you never thought to call and inform me my father was dying? I knew you were a bitch, but he was.."

"He didn't want us to tell you. He was so proud of you and everything you have done. He regretted never getting the chance to tell you. He wanted to call you so many times, but was afraid you would hang up on him."

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty. You should have called! I would have came down right away." Tears were brimming in her eyes again.

"I know. He knew, too. We had to respect his wishes. He loved you, Caylin, he really did."

"I know." If there was one thing she never doubted, it was her father's love.

"I know you're leaving, but you should stop by more often. It really was nice seeing you. I get tired of only seeing you on television."

"You watch me on Raw?"

"Yes. Which is why I wasn't surprised to see Chris with you."

"Oh, it's only a storyline. It isn't real." Caylin explained.

"You better go an re-watch the last few episodes of Raw."

"I have to get going. Tomorrow is our last day off. We are going to head in to the next city." Caylin stood up, still ready to leave.

"Call us once in a while."

"Yeah, I will." Caylin managed to escape the room without anymore words. She quickly made her way downstairs in search of Chris.

"Lover-boy is packing the car. When he dumps you, send him my way."

"Go to hell, Melanie." With that, Caylin exited the house. Melanie didn't lie; Chris was packing the car. He was loading their luggage into the trunk. Their next city was Syracuse, which was only about a four or five hour trip.

"Ready to go?" Chris shut the trunk and faced her, waiting for her answer.

Instead of answering, she hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He only wrapped his arms tighter around her. They stayed that way for a short while, before breaking apart.

"I was thinking you could drive so I could get my beauty sleep." Chris joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"God knows you need it."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Clown."

"Assclown." They both finished at the same time. It was a joke that continued from them over the months.

"You pay for the hotel room, and I'll drive. Deal?" Caylin asked.

"I always pay for the hotel room, and you'll drive for five miles, pull over, complain about cramps, make me drive the rest of the way, and still pay for the hotel room."

"Which is why I can't figure out why you don't just drive to begin with."

"Sometimes, I hate you." Chris commented, grabbing the keys and getting in the driver's side.

"Only sometimes? I hate you all the time."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

**CanYouSayCay:** What if we hate each other?  
**KingOfYourWorld:** We get along fine on here!  
**CanYouSayCay:** Yeah, but I'm not there to punch you when you make a comment on something.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I'm so hot, you won't want to punch me. You'll be too busy trying to restrain yourself from mauling me.  
**CanYouSayCay**: Keep dreaming.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** We have to pick and time and place to do this.  
**CanYouSayCay**: I'll be in Florida next week......  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I live in Florida.......  
**CanYouSayCay: **Where?  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Near Orlando.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Do you know where _Carl's Coffee, Cake, and Crepes_ is?  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I do!  
**CanYouSayCay:** Want to meet there on Wednesday?  
**KingOfYourWorld: **Yeah. Has to be after 3.  
**CanYouSayCay:** How about 5?  
**KingOfYourWorld: **I'll see you then.

_KingOfYourWorld has signed off and will receive their messages when signing back in._

Chris glanced at Caylin from his bed.

He had some serious decisions to make.


	16. Cashing In

**A/N- So it's been what? Forty? Fifty years? I know, I'm horrible. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner! I think you might like this chapter. **

* * *

"I'll put the bags in the car and get you some coffee." Chris walked away, knowing Caylin would want to catch up with Mickie, who she hadn't seen in a while.

"Thanks, Chris." Caylin watched him walk away before turning and giving her attention to Mickie.

"We need to talk!" Mickie led them to an empty part of the lobby, that had couches and chairs spread out.

"Talk about what?" Caylin asked, clueless.

"Last time I saw you, you were trying to throw scissors at his head. Today you guys are....dating?"

"What? No! We are just becoming close friends."

"How close?" Mickie pried.

"He came home with me for my dads funeral. He told my mom off when she wouldn't let up on me. He stopped two men from basically raping me. And bought me all the ice cream I wanted while listening to me mope about my dad."

"So he's either gay or he is smitten with you." Mickie pointed out. Something was obviously going on. Caylin debated telling her about the kiss that Chris initiated and they had not since talked about since.

"Neither Mickie, neither. Honestly, we are just friends. Besides, I think I may be interested in someone else." Mickie squealed.

"Really? Who!?" Caylin hesitated, again.

"Let me ask you something first. Do you believe it is possible to love someone you have never met?"

"No." Mickie didn't even think about it. It was a dumb concept; loving someone you have never met.

"Even if you have talked to them for over a year?"

"You don't talk to someone for a year without meeting them." Mickie wondered what Caylin was really talking about, but knew asking wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll catch up with you later, Chris is waiting for me." Caylin hugged her friend, then left to meet up with Chris.

She found Chris loading the last of the bags into the trunk of the car. Their next show was only six hours away, so they, along with most of the roster, had decided to drive. It wasn't until tomorrow, so they could take their time getting there. Tomorrow was their last day, then they had Wednesday thru Saturday off.

"I was coming to load my stuff. You didn't have to." She reached him just as he was packing the last suitcase away. He shut the trunk, turned around and leaned on, then flashed her a smile.

"I guess I'll let you drive in return." He tossed her the keys and jumped into the passenger seat.

"I don't know why you do this. You know that in about twenty minutes you're going to be bitching about my driving, then make me pull over, then you're going to drive the rest of the way."

"Exactly. But see you are one step ahead of me; you're already bitching." Caylin scoffed and focused on the road.

"Oh shut up. You aren't any better. You complain more than a woman who has her period. It's odd for you to shut up for more than ten minutes at a time." It was now Chris's turn to scoff.

"How would you know if I ever shut up? You are never quiet enough to hear anyone else speak. Every time I go to speak you have to interrupt."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Shut up, Metallica is on the radio." Caylin hushed him and turned the song up.

"Finally, something we can agree on. "

"I thought we both agreed you had a big mouth, Chris?"

"You are a cruel, cruel woman." Caylin smiled but didn't retaliate. It has been a while since they had one of their infamous arguments.

"Are you aware that we just had an argument that started all because you put our stuff in the trunk?"

"You started it." Chris taunted.

"You are such a child. I am not going to be baited by your childish antics."

"So then you agree with me?" Caylin took the remainder of her doughnut and threw it at him, nailing him in the side of the face.

"Oh and I'm the childish one?"

Chris didn't say anything as they pulled up to his house. He wanted to ask her if she was going to stay with him on their mini vacation, but didn't want to take the chance of her saying no. She had stayed with him the last four times they were in Florida, but he had to talk her into it.

"Okay Christopher. You either get to bring out bags in and cook or bring our bags in and cook." Caylin informed him of his options as they sat in his driveway. Chris wanted to smile. She was apparently staying.

"And what the hell are you going to do while I slave away?"

"Watch you look all hot in the kitchen cooking!"

"Well I am hot. I do look good in an apron. I am a fantastic cook. No wonder you want me to do it." Caylin rolled her eyes and got out of the car. She watched Chris struggle with the luggage, before laughing and going over to help him. They carried it in the house and up the steps. Chris was leading the way and stopped in the middle of the hallway, unexpectedly, causing Caylin to run into his back.

"Way to warn me there, Jackass." Caylin grunted as she was bounced backwards a little.

"Sorry. I don't know where you want me to put your things." Chris explained. The first time she stayed there, she took the guest room but ended up sleeping in his. The second time she fell asleep in his bed accidentally. The third time she crept in when he was asleep and laid beside him. The fourth time...well he wasn't even sure what happened the fourth time, just that she ended up on sleeping in his bed.

"Guest room is fine. Come on Chris, we've been through this before. Or are getting too old and forgot already?" Caylin joked, stepping around him. Chris caught her arm and turned her around.

"Why don't you just put it in my room? You end up there every time anyway." She looked at him expecting to find him smirking, but he wasn't. He was serious.

"I don't know. That would be too personal, don't you think?" She knew he was right. She did always sleep in his bed. She just hated sleeping alone. But putting her clothes in his room; she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Not really. If you want the guest room, that's fine. I was just asking."

"I want the guestroom." She told him. He nodded his head and followed behind her.

After settling in, they agreed on a quick and easy meal; spaghetti. As Chris prepared that in the kitchen, Caylin occupied the couch. Chris refused to let her cook after her last fiasco. Caylin fought to keep her eyes open. After the long drive, she was ready pass out. It was near eight, and all she wanted to do was eat then go sleep. She let her eyes fall on Chris, and she took in his appearance. He looked good dressed in dark blue jeans and a red shirt. He pulled the casual look off well. His hair was a mess, but he had never looked better.

"It's done." He called to her. She entered the kitchen and got a plate of food. She watched him, expecting him to join her at the table.

"Aren't you eating?" She asked as he was about to leave the kitchen.

"Not hungry."

"Then why'd you cook?" She sat twirling the spaghetti around the fork. He didn't sound too happy.

"Because you were." The words no sooner left his mouth and his feet started moving.

"Chris, wait." He stopped walking and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Come sit with me."

"I need to shower. Plus I'm beat. I just want to sleep." He really was tired. The day had obviously taken it's toll on him.

"Oh, okay." She went back to her food. He stood there and watched her for a moment before sighing. He walked over and sat beside her, despite what he had said. Caylin smiled as she ate.

"Give me a bite." Chris grabbed her fork and stole a bite.

"That's so gross. Go get your own. You are not an animal." She took her fork back and made a disgusted face. Chris laughed and opened his mouth, Caylin sighed and shoved another forkful of food in his mouth.

"Damn I'm a good cook."

"You boiled noodles and poured sauce over them!"

"That's more than you could do."

"Fuck you!"

"Tell me when and where." He joked. Sort of.

"Go shower."

"Yes ma'am."

Chris stayed in the shower longer than usual. He had his reasons. He couldn't stop thinking about the meeting he had set up in less than forty eight hours. How would Caylin react? He was sure she wouldn't be all too thrilled. If she was, she wouldn't have flipped over that kiss a week ago. He had a hard time being around her alone. All he wanted to do was have a repeat performance of last week, minus her hitting him. He finished up in the shower, then pulled out his laptop. He hadn't been on it in a while and was sure he would have tons of new email.

**CanYouSayCay:** Are we still on for Wednesday?

Chris jumped at the instant message that popped up. He sat there and stared at it for a few minutes. This could be his chance. He could cancel the meeting.

**KingOfYourWorld:** Absolutely.

But he didn't. He didn't have the heart to. He wanted to this meeting to happen.

**CanYouSayCay:** I need to tell you something. I'm not looking for love or anything. I'd just like to meet you because I consider you a friend. That's all.

**KingOfYourWorld:** I see. Is there someone else?  
**CanYouSayCay:** I think. I just wanted to make things clear.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** I totally agree with you. We can just be friends.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Great! I look forward to meeting you.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Me too.

_CanYouSayCay has signed off._

Chris didn't know whether to be relieved or sad. She wasn't expecting anything, so that was good. But all hope of her being with him was now gone. He'd deal with it later. He checked his email then settled in for bed. Until he heard loud crashing in the hallway.

"What the hell? Caylin!" About that time his bedroom door opened and Caylin stumbled in.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, sorry. I tripped over the bag in the hallway. It's not easy carrying two suitcases." He lowered his eyes to the red bags behind her.

"Why are you bringing two suitcases to my room?" He asked.

"I thought about what you said, and you were right. So my luggage is going to stay here. So am I." She dropped the bags off to the side and got into bed beside him. At least this time she did it before he was asleep. Progress.

"I see. What changed your mind?" He turned off the light and laid down beside her.

"I don't know, really." She moved closer to him until her back was pressed against his front.

"So do you jump into bed with every man you stay with?" He joked, waiting for her to turn around and yell at him.

"Just you so far, asshole. It's comments like that that are going to make me murder you in your sleep." She turned halfway around as she scolded him. Chris smiled and let her rant.

"And then once I murder you, I am going to feed your body to..." She trailed off as she saw him lean down.

"Caylin..." This time it was different.

She kissed him.


	17. Caylin, He Knows

**A/N**- _THREE MONTHS! Why didn't anyone tell me it's been that long? I'm terrible. I haven't written anything worth reading in ages, so this chapter is lacking and is fairly short. Sorry guys. Review, please. _

* * *

Most people smoked a cigarette. Some people drank a glass of water. Others cuddled.

Chris Jericho was a fan of all three after sex, but not right now. He had no idea what to do or say. Caylin was laying beside him, breathing heavy, yet completely silent. He had no idea how this had happened. One minute they were arguing, and the next they were desperately trying to get each others clothes off. Two hours and a couple rounds of sex later, he was ready to begin panicking.

He had a million thoughts swirling around in his head.

"_She's going to hate me."_

"_She'll definitely regret this." _

"_She'll murder me."_

"_I ruined all chances with her."_

"_What do I say when she wakes up?"_

He glanced down at her. She looked peaceful while she slept. Her hair was covering the majority of her face, but she still looked beautiful. She had her left arm thrown around his abdomen, and her leg was thrown over his. This would be a moment to remember if he wasn't so fearful of what was going to happen when she woke up, which would be soon. It was a little after nine, and she got up anywhere from eight thirty to ten.

He slowly moved her arm off of him and got out of bed. He showered and dressed and returned to the room once more. She was still sleeping soundly on the bed. He watched her for a few moments before leaving. He suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't want to be near her. He had to get out of the house. He only had one place to go.

Jay's.

"So you just left? Leaving her no explanation at all?" Jay gave his long time friend a look of disappointment. This wasn't at all like Chris.

"Jay, you don't understand. She'd probably wake up and scream rape or something. I had to get out of there. There is no way she is going to want to see me."

"Out of all the dumb things you have done over the years, this is by far the dumbest."

"I didn't come here for a lecture, Jay."

"Chris! You obviously have feelings for her or you wouldn't be this worked up over her. Now get back over there and face her like a man."

"No. I need to let her cool down first. She has a temper problem, man."

"Do you know how cheap and lousy she is going to feel if she wakes up and you're gone? She's going to think you used her." Jay poured himself a cup of coffee and offered Chris one, who declined.

"Maybe I did use her." Chris mumbled, more to himself than to Jay.

"You and I both know that is a lie. I think if you would just go talk to her, everything would be sorted out."

"She's not even going to care that I'm not there, and if I do go back, all that is going to happen is we will argue."

"At least you're communicating." Chris was silent for one of the first times in his life. He had nothing to say. He knew Jay was right, but he knew he was also right, too. Caylin would not want to speak to him after last night. He put his head in his hands as Jay left the room to answer his cell phone. He jerked his head back up when he heard his name.

"Have I seen Chris," Jay looked directly at Chris, waiting for a response. Chris shook his head no, "Sorry Caylin, I haven' talked to him since you guys got in yesterday." Jay never broke eye contact with Chris.

"Do I know where he is," Chris continued to shake his head no, "No, why? Did something happen between you two?" Jay decided to get both sides of the story.

"He just left? That bastard!" Jay pointed towards the front door, telling Chris to go and see who was knocking on it while he was on the phone. Chris could hear Jay talking to Caylin about him as he made his way to the living room. He drowned out their conversation as he opened the door, prepared for it to be some salesman.

"I know, Jay. And when I get a hold of him, I'm going to rip his balls off." Chris's jaw dropped. Caylin was standing in front of him. And she looked pissed. She pushed past him, then grabbed his hand and followed Jay's voice to the kitchen.

"If I saw him, I'd do the exact same thing." Jay continued, drinking his coffee, completely oblivious to the pair approaching him.

"Really? You're a great friend. Most men would lie and stick up for their friends." Caylin continued, only a few feet away from the kitchen.

"Not me. Chris deserves everything he gets."

"Then why was he the one to answer your door?" Jay jumped, spilling his coffee in the process. He turned around and stared.

"Chris! When did you get here?" Jay gave a small attempt at a laugh, but it was cut off by Caylin's glare.

"I will yell at you later for lying," She pointed at Jay, who took a step backwards in fear, "But right now, I'm taking you away." She grabbed Chris's arm and pulled him out of the house.

Caylin had her car parked in the driveway, and made Chris get in the passenger seat. Like a love sick puppy, he did it without argument. He was, however, fearful of where she was taking him. He figured she had a dungeon somewhere and was going to kill him and cut his body into a million little pieces. Her silence was killing him, but a few miles down the road, she broke that silence.

"You're a jackass."

"I know."

"You're heartless."

"I know."

"You're cruel."

"I know."

"You had sex with me."

"I know."

"You made me fall for you."

"I....what?"


	18. Cat Scratch Fever

**A/N- I hate me too. I know, it's been over a year. I am sorry this took so long, but life got in the way. This is a short chapter but it got me back into the swing of things. I hope you guys are still reading this! I promise it won't be another year until I update!**

* * *

**CanYouSayCay:** I told him I loved him.

Chris jumped when his computer made a sound alerting him of a new instant message. He was sitting at his desk, not paying attention to anything.

**KingOfYourWorld:** You told him you loved him?  
**CanYouSayCay:** Well, not exactly. I told him he made me fall for him.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** What did he say?

Chris knew what the answer would be. But it was killing him not knowing her thoughts on the matter.

**CanYouSayCay:** He said, and I quote, "Took you long enough." And then neither of us said anything, and we haven't spoken since.  
**KingOfYourWorld**: So you really like this guy? Just tell him.  
**CanYouSayCay:** He infuriates me.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** That just means the sex would be great between you two!  
**CanYouSayCay:** Oh believe me, it was.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?  
**CanYouSayCay:** Yeahhhh. That's how I got us to this point. And now we're not talking. Sleeping together was a mistake.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Just go talk to him. Trust me.  
**CanYouSayCay:** No. He needs to apologize to me.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** For...?  
**CanYouSayCay: **Making me yell at him in the car and admit my feelings.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Yes, he is a horrible person.  
**CanYouSayCay:** Enough about him. Are we still meeting tonight?

Chris hesitated. This wasn't a good idea. She was mad at him, so when she found out he was 'the guy' she would really be pissed.

**KingOfYourWorld:** You sure it's a good idea? What if I don't live up to expectations?  
**CanYouSayCay:** Oh come on! Don't cancel on me now. I need something to get me out of this house.  
**KingOfYourWorld:** Alright. See you at five. I have to go...  
**CanYouSayCay: **Wait! How will I know who you are?  
**KingOfYourWorld**: Trust me, you'll know.

_KingOfYourWorld has signed off. _

Chris sighed. How did he get himself into this mess? More importantly, how would he get himself out of it?

Chris peeked his head out of his room, and once he saw that the coast was clear, he made his way downstairs, peeking around every corner. No sign of Caylin. He knew she wasn't far since he just got done talking to her. He found her. She was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Caylin, about dinner to..."

"Don't worry about it. I won't be here tonight." She cut him off. He sighed to himself. She still sounded pissed, and this time he didn't even do anything.

"Yeah, okay." He turned and walked back out of the room. It was three o'clock, and he had about an hour before he had to leave to meet Caylin.

All he wanted to do was go back to his computer and message her, telling her he couldn't make it tonight. But he knew he couldn't put it off forever. He could just delete her from his messenger, that would solve everything.

No. No.

He was going to face her like a man.

"I'm leaving. Don't bother me tonight. I'll be back whenever." Caylin brushed past him and walked out the front door. He heard her car start and the gravel crunching as she pulled away.

* * *

Even though Caylin had left first, Chris made it to the cafe first. He took a table near the window, and just waited. Caylin was running late, not that that was anything out of the ordinary. He waited another ten minutes before he saw her walking up the street. She would get so far, and then turn around. Then turn back around, take a few steps and do it all over again. Chris put his head down when she finally did enter the cafe. He suddenly felt sick.

"Chris?" Turning his head, he looked up.

"Caylin, hey! What're you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I...uh..I wanted some coffee." He silently scolded himself for not just telling her the truth.

"And you came all this way for a cup of coffee? When you have it in your kitchen? Did you follow me? Grow up. This is so childish." As soon as her hand went to her hip, he knew she was mad.

"I didn't follow you! I was here first. How do I know you didn't follow me? I've been here twenty minutes!"

"I didn't follow you, Christopher. I have better things to do with my time." Caylin folded her arms across her chest and stared at him. She couldn't believe he would follow her.

"Caylin, look..."

"No, Chris. I think you've done enough! You had your chance to..." He cut her off again.

"Would you listen for a minute?" He tried to stop her but she kept going.

"Chance to talk to me and you decided to ignore me. Well now it's my turn..."

"Caylin, listen to me. Please." He was speaking low, even though her voice was rising.

"My turn to ignore you. Please leave. I am meeting a friend, who could possibly be more than a friend, but I can't do it with you here."

Chris was silent for a moment before looking up at her. He wasn't sure what to say at first. Should he just come out with it and admit to her who he was? Or should he play it sly and let her figure it out herself? He could drop subtle hints to her over the next few days and she'd be sure to catch on. The more he thought about it, the better it sounded.

"I'm the guy you're supposed to meet."

Or he could spit it out now.


End file.
